The Hybrid
by Marutectz552
Summary: A teen who can't remember his past is experimented on at a military installation...only with a girl he met when he arrived...Xenomorph DNA and his body become one, and he is changed into something horrible and is forced to live the life of a Xenomorph....
1. The Prolog

Note: I do not own any of the Alien species nor the Predator Characters, all rights go to Fox who own them legally.  
The story is purely fictional in turn to characters and settings...

_**PROLOG:**_

I don't remember much about my family nor my past. It as if nothing of me existed..all I remember is a few pictures of men in white staring over me.  
Over head..the needles being stuck into my arm..the vocies saying "_Doctor the sequences are merging its becoming one_!!".."_Get him into a Hive in about a year or when the change becomes visible."_

My eyes blurred after that...warm...yes wherever I was it was warm, and comforable...Then more voices "_Mother who is this?_", a distant voice questioned.."He's not a host but some how he's slowly changing, but he is somehow having pleasant dreams though." The voice whispered softly. Again my eyes shut on me...

Who was I?..The question pondered me and I begun to drift in my dreams who was I.."Eric"...what?  
Eric..thats my name..Sunshine, warmth, a girl smiling at me "Eric you sleepy head wake up." her eyes where light green with black shoulder length hair....She inched closer to me..her lips coming within of my face..She Vanished!  
Gunfire..the sky turned red and black smoke filled the area.."what is this?".... The same girl looked at me and screamed "We must run,ERIC!!"....

What was that?......The doctors came back " Its been a week...what is happening to him? He's always off in a daze.." an assiant said to the doctor. The doctor grinned " The reports say he'll be an Xenomorph soon." There was no mistake of the greed, and excitement from his voice....

"Xenomorph?" The teen spoke, the doctors stared at him in shock..."No your not a Xenomorph." another girl said gently...The Doctor grinned..a month ago the teen and 15 other men, and women came as "volunteers"....which was more like captured from their point of view..The boy smiled and fell into her chest comforted by her heart beat he slowly mummured "Who are you?" The girl stroked his hair and replied "Juila."The boy fell asleep and Juila embraced him gently....

The Doctor said"Place them togethor both are the youngest in the crop, lets see what happens if he should prove to be a failure, we'll do the girl next"....

That was when my memory slowly started to take shape but I felt happy when I was embraced by Julia.  
Still I questioned where the hell was I....


	2. Wake Up Call

Eric awoke and stretched..Juila lay next to him she was sleeping quietly..."Another day as a fucking lab rat" he sadly thought...

2 years ago Eric and Juila were picked up by a bunch of ill-fated Mercenaries looking for some cash..or thats what Julia explained to him. He really couldn't remember anything until he met her..He shurgged it off

The door to their room slid open..3 armed men with rifles and electric batons came in..Eric sighed deeply everyday "they"..meaning doctors at a secret lab of sort..came to take him away to inject needles and other sorts of crap into him..One of the guards raised his baton and was prepared to wake her...The baton came crashing forward...Eric grabbed it so quickly his face was enraged, attacking Juila while she was asleep!!!With his free hand Eric punched the guard in the face a sickening crack woke Juila up..Eric grinned as the guard's nose was broken.."You little Shit" a baton slammed into Eric's back...Eric growled and his eyes begun to water..but he vowed 3 months earlier that he would not want to see Julia in pain as over his tears and despair...Using the baton Eric swung at the guards head and he dropped instantly the electric weapon hit his metal-helmet....As he turned to the last guard ,.the rifle smacked across his face, Eric collasped he was dragged out of the room and out into the hall where they beat, kicked, and stunned him...To Eric this was his daily wake up call....

Eric was now chainned with steel cuffs, on his hands and feet..."So much for running" he thought..Usually Eric just ran away from the guards forcing them to run their asses off but when ever they threatened to beat Julia he stopped instantly and they knew it. A room known as "Hell's Clinic" or Room 666...Eric picked up this meaning from other prisinors and the guards...A doctor awaited his arrivial and boy Eric thought was he pissed...clack! A metal pole was produced from behind his back..Eric panted heavily.."You try to pull another stunt like that and your gonna wish that what we do to your cellmate you'll regret it." he spat to him. Eric's blood ran cold...

"yes sir" he said lifelessly..The doctor spat at him"You better." The doctors in general, the guards , and some of the prisoners hated him due to his ability to fight back and try to escape. The needles plunged into Eric's arms again and again..A supercomputer analyzed the results after some cell and molecular genetic pairings from what Eric heard....

-DNA Y AND X 100% COMPATILBILTY

-ESTIMATED TIME TIL INJECTION IS NESSCESARY 65 HOURS

-WARNING OF SEVERE MUTATIONS 100% CHANCE

That did not sound very good to Eric, the whole went quiet due to those 3 phrases and all looked to Eric.."This will not end well" the thought came to him..The doctor looked at Eric with a devilish grin which made his blood turn to ice.."Congradualtions"...Eric mouthed two words to him "F&^* Y&*." he mouthed the last part slowly..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day

Eric awoke again...Juila was up first and in the bathroom in their room..Eric tried to ignore what happened yesterday, he looked around in the room..a bathroom with a shower which his girlfriend since Juila believed they were a couple, a liitle dining room with just 2 chairs and a table bolted to the floor and the door to the hall which the guards still hadn't come for him which to Eric seemed un-natural..A camera above their light was following his movement...He sighed the guards weren't coming but the doc was still watching him..."Eric."Juila stepped out of the shower with a towel she sat next to him "what's wrong eric?"she said calmly..Eric smiled"Its Nothing, just deep in thought" he answered. Julia appeared unconvinced but took Eric and craddled him to her chest. Her heart beat always seemed to calm Eric and he was rocked back and forth as if he were an infant...An hiss from the wall shocked them both and a wall built-in computer came out with a chair sliding under it.."Eric,Juila this a computer where you can look up information about practically anything although we will be monitoring your searching and if you try to get a message outside this base you will painfully regret it" the doctor's voice sounded through an intercom. They both looked at each other and Eric knew how to use one due to the doctors using a more advanced one in the lab...Looking up combat as heard the guards chat about it the info. was blocked."SITE DENIED 3 CHANCES LEFT ERIC" The PC voice sound as if it were dead...Juila typed in two subjects which made Eric jump in shock.."Sex & Marriage"..Eric didn't know what they ment but it sounded as if Juila wanted to...She smiled as her Light Green eyes, and her warm hearting smile read the images, and words...

Later Juila was sleeping Eric continued looking up subjects going from grammer, spelling, stories, and then a subject which he heard the doctors and guards say in secret.."Xenomorphs"..The message came up said this..."ERIC YOU JUST ENTERED INFORMATION THAT WILL BE ERASED AFTER YOU READ OVER THIS IN THE NEXT 3 DAYS..THIS WILL BE YOUR UNDOING"to Eric shrugged the warning off what more could they do to him?..."Lets see"..Eric discovered Xenomorphs live in Hives, there were "Warriors",Drones, Runnners ,Queens, facehuggers , chestbusters , and every detail recorded on the Computer...Eric read how Queens ruled Hives, all information about their phyiscal appearance, and the chestbusters told a painful report of how the Xenomorphs emerged from a host.....Eric gagged at the mere sight of the video recordings which he found a volume enhancer which he heard alone....Watching Eric from his private lab he smiled as eric surfed through the information,now eric has seen what xenomorphs are and now he will pay for the knowledge he's been granted as all knowledge comes with a price...He zoomed in on the sleeping figure of Juila..Eric's happiness, humanity, and ulitmatley his true despair...He chuckled darkly..and the console shut down......

Eric meanwhile looked up a simple phrase to learn, humanity....He wondered what was it and how its described..."the quality or state of being human" said the definition. He smiled, he was human and Juila was human and that ment they were kind, loving, and well he would've said free...though Eric took a word which caused him to be...defiant..never submit to anyother person especially those inhumane doctors F&%$s....Slowly he went to Juila..and feel asleep and she drew him in close. Her warth,her heart, and her eyes would always love him and put him to sleep.....

Note: These Chapters might be short and I'll gladly take any ideas for future chapters since it takes me a little while..

P.S

This is my 1st Alien story Im publishing so to speak....


	3. The Faces of greif and terror

Julia woke Eric.. "Julia what's wrong?" he asked her. Eric shook off his sleep, and he was staring at Julia with a puzzled expression…she smiled and whispered to Eric "Will you marry me?" Eric was in shock…he whispered back his answer "Yes." Julia's lips met his and he kissed her tenderly. A shuffle of clothing reached Eric's ears and he gasped…"Julia where your clothes?!!" This was a side of Julia that Eric had never seen, course he'd seen her naked once or twice when he first met her and she let a little scream out when I walked in without looking. She slowly kissed Eric's lips, she also sat between his legs, as she continued kissing him along his neck, his chest as well. Eric didn't know how to react and he only shuddered with excitement. She asked him "Do you want to?" ...he nodded she smiled. Time seem to pass very slowly and Eric entered a dream like state, Julia was now below him and she breathed deeply, her eyes fluttered. Eric felt his body rise in temperature and Julia's as well. Slowly and almost surely they traded positions back and forth throughout the night. To Eric he loved Julia now more then anything and he told her this as they lay in each others arms "I promise you this, I'll find any way to be strong and protect you. I will not let that bastard doctor experiment on you." he said to her. She cupped his face in her hands, "Eric shhhh…it will be alright and love you as my husband. We'll both get through this hell somehow and survive. When we do we'll have a family.." she trailed off slowly sleeping. Family, I can't remember my past or family but she was my happiness. Soon Eric trailed off in his sleep as well, family and he couldn't picture himself as a dad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next Morning

Eric awoke and yawned. Last night he thought was great, he and Julia a family, and his wife. Still he felt the happiest in his life. He looked over to his side and "Dammit." he cursed. Julia was gone!!! Panic rushed through him in an instant what happened to her!?! An intercom broke Eric's train of thought "Did you enjoy your night Eric?" Eric looked at the camera with pure rage no more then that he wasn't furious or mad he was pissed off. "Where is she." he said menacingly. "Oh you'll see her soon enough." the doctor said bored. Truthfully he couldn't wait till tomorrow and inject the Xenomorph DNA into this lab rat. Eric was so enraged he said to the doctor. "I swear to you doc, if she is hurt in anyway I _**WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS."**_ he roared at that mechanical device. The doctor laughed at Eric with amusement, "Mighty threats with no meaning, maybe I should see to you to shut that dirty mouth of yours." he shut the com off. He had a plan to make Eric be in total despair and decided to put it into action. Eric stood at the edge of the bed crying. Why? why? Did Julia have to suffer she did nothing, but cared for me!! Why? Eric thought of the promise last night that he be stronger and to able to protect her!! He failed that in just a matter of hours. Now Eric wanted to die, just to be left alone was not able to have a peaceful life but no,..fate gave him a cursed hell to be in. Now he had two choices to do for both himself and Julia die or die fighting, Eric made his decision the next morning on the day of his 'experiment'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next day

The guards came in the room and Eric was waiting for them as soon one came in he jumped the guard and grabbed his baton and stunned as much as he could. The guard pulled out his rifle but the shrilling voice of the doctor roared ."No don't kill him. This success of this project is at stake!!!" The guards finally overpowered Eric with there size and numbers. Eric struggled the whole way to Room 666, along his way the other prisoners jeered and laughed at him saying live and you let us go. Eric half-crazed snarled at the prisoners in return. The lab came into view, and Eric with renewed vigor made another scuffle with the guards and the doctor came up to him with a monster syringe in it was a green blood sample. He smiled, "Welcome Eric and I have a little surprise for you." Eric snarled at him saying one word to him loud and clear, "Die!" A door opened a window panel and in it was "Julia!" Eric cried out to her. She was bruised and sitting in front of her was.. "Oh god no!!" he whispered. "Yes an egg from the hive you'll so happily going to." the doctor said grinning. "She can meet you there as a Xenomorph." he laughed "NOOOO." Eric roared. The egg opened and Julia looked at Eric and mouthed him three words…I…love..you…The face hugger erupted at her face. Eric went limp in grief and sorrow, the needle punctured Eric's neck as the blood poured into his body. Eric screamed in pain the blood was like fire no worse it clawed at his insides and burned him inside out. WHAT IS THIS ERIC THOUGHT THROUGH THE PAIN…This happened for minutes and Eric was tossed into a cage. He convulsed for another several minutes. Then he convulsed no more and slept….The dreams came again as with him meeting Julia…He felt helpless and small…what could he do? He was going to die either from this blood inside him or he'll take his own life…..Then Eric felt as if he were being moved though he didn't care…why should he…Eric awoke in a huge room, the floor was sticky, and hard but somehow he felt weird as if he was already been here before. He looked around in horror he was in the Hive of Xenomorphs… Eric slowly got to his feet being very quiet. Eric thought one thing before he should die, kill and destroy all of those bastard scientists, the doc as he never his name. Eric spotted a vent and it looked like it went up…breathing deeply he got in the vent and climbed. Dam this is sick he thought grimly all this slime made it hard to get a grip on anything…what else could go wrong.

-_hhhiiiissssssss_

"Oh shit." his face became as pale as a corpse which is likely around that corner literally. A jet-black xenomorph came around the corner, Eric and the thing faced each other by just a few inches. Eric froze in terror as the xenon dragged him as if he were a rag doll and Eric stood no chance. Suddenly the xenon flung from an opening and he landed down in front of something monstrous. He looked up in terror as if 1Xenomorph was terrifying a queen sat not even 5 feet in front of him. The queen tilted her head toward her eggs which seemed not even notice his presence…the queen nodged a few of her eggs if they were alive…no response. The queen looked at Eric and came eye level with him she sniffed him for a minute or so.

-_hissssss_

-_hhhiissssss_

Several more of Xenos appeared behind Eric and hissed at him curiously. Eric held his ground since he couldn't do anything else…the queen roared at the other xenos, and Eric vomited severely he coughed and coughed Eric groaned in pain his insides felt as they were on fire. It tortured him as if he begged to die, the xenos tilted their heads at the young host before their queen and where shocked to see him vomiting blood and any other things in his body. Then a voice rang into his head.

-_Can you hear me young one?_

-"what who said that?" replied Eric 

- the voice chuckled_, "Look forward dear youngling" hiiissssss_

"No way"he stopped as his stomach lurched violently and vomited more blood. He moaned in pain.

-_dear little, I can't believe my senses but your body is changing and you must form a chyriles to change…the pain is gone…I will lend you some aid_

The voice trailed off and saliva covered him he shrudered again and slowly but surely to the Xenos the host's body slowly wrapped into a cocoon type shell with their mother's help and his own. They could watch as the host slowly drifted to sleep. What is this they said to their mother and she answered simply "_wait my children and you shall see, for now just contiune you duties please dear ones"…._The queen looked at the host and smiled…Their key of hope in this young one…

Note: Keep in mind send me some ideas about future chapters because I'm running out ideas..please some help might come in handy..


	4. The Awakening

Eric felt as if he was in a dream like world. He couldn't really understand what was happening…the queen practically sliming him and he felt his own body produce the same liquid. Just what was happening to him? He heard that voice of the Queen say _"__dear little one, I can't believe my senses but your body is changing and you must form a chyriles to change__." _How was he changing? He saw dreams he never thought he had…

-He saw a house…it was sunny and the wind picked up "Eric" a girls voice called…

-He turned to it…Julia… only she was younger like child-like age, "Eric you meanie where were you?"…

-It changed, an older Julia replaced the younger one "Eric why do you remain so quiet? You barely talk to anyone but your mom and dad, why can't you open up?" she said sadly…. "I know your dad and your mom love to study Xenomorphs a lot and your there…"she hesitated abruptly

-"Xenomorphs?" Eric said questionably. Julia looked up at him in joy!!

-"Eric you spoke to me?" she said in pure joy. He smiled at her blushing…

A whirl of motion took place he saw vague images of Xenos only he saw them for what looked like…a lab capsule…one nudged its head to him as if he saw him as well…

What did it all mean…he couldn't place it…then his dream changed again and…death yes death was around him…

-The Xeno broke loose from its capsule and begun killing everyone around him and the lab doctors…he smiled for some odd digenetic reason he did!!!

-His prison broke around him and he was carried out by the Xenomorph itself…"Eric!!" a voice cried…Julia saw him from an elevator door…the Xenomorph rubbed its head against him affectionately and threw him to her…

-What? Eric was in shock and his eyes watered as Julia the one he knew stood in front of him…she smiled lovingly at him…

-_Eric I know you miss me, as I miss you as well…she broke off…_Eric thought this was an illusion created by his mind…_she embraced him and said this to him, "Eric, live on, for the both of us, take revenge against those who hurt and plagued us…I know I sound different but these are the only things in my heart I truly know….._

-Eric cried… tears streamed down his cheeks…"_The two things are the revenge and anger against those damned people who tore us apart in evil amusement and…"she kissed Eric…"My love for you it goes deeper then anything in this world."_ Eric went limp in her grip as she hugged him, her heart beat calmed him as always…

-She vanished…Eric looked in absolute horror!!! Julia was chained to the wall…the face-hugger was dead she was screaming in pain and…._cccrraaacckkk_

-Eric screamed a chestbuster tore through her chest and her eyes slowly faded the life disappearing…The doctor laughing at his pain and misery…Eric growled in raged he would KILL that slime ball fuck and tear the bastards body into pieces…he vowed to make him suffer more than he himself had gone through…

---------------------------------------------_a day later_----------------------------------

The hive was buzzing with anticipation as the host's shell lay in the center of there hive from the day before…they all had strange dreams by Xenomorph standards….

The queen herself saw some the host's dreams and saw them with pity…host's specially humans were unpredictable by her kind always trying the impossible or experimenting on there own…her kind was appalled though no other species saw that because they were providing life for her kind…

-"_Mother" a warrior spoke to her_

_- Yes child? What's wrong are you disturbed by this host?_

_-"yes " he answered…_

_-she sighed though to another it was a long hiss…"he'll be alright and my children be nice to your new brother" she said smiling…_

_-The warrior eyed the shell with a loathing Xeno expression, "Yes mother"_

The shell quivered…the whole hive stopped in shock….

Eric awoke slowly…he tried to get out of his shell but the fabric like walls stretched with him denying him freedom and air…again he pushed harder it split just a little but with little air left Eric tried to stand…he lunged upward the shell broke and he stood up and looked around in a daze he felt groggy and confused…

His vision had really changed except he could see clearer but at the same time it had a strange white outline to everything he saw…he stumbled and the voices happened again and he understood them…

_-"Look at him!! He changed so much in so little time." a voice spoke. It sounded like a man's voice_

_-"Yes and still I'm surprised at his appearance" a young girl's spoke._

_-"Now, now children let your new brother wake from his daze, give him some time at most please children" a motherly voice said sweetly._

Something black looked at Eric from above…instinctively Eric swiped at the figure…he hissed at it in annoyance…

_-"At least he tried to fend for himself " it sounded as if whoever said it was laughing at him_

_-"yes…" a girls voice laughed in utter enjoyment…_

Eric got to his feet…his knees cracked as he stood though he felt as if he grew taller or something was weird…The other Xenos backed off quickly as he stood up…he coughed as what was left inside of his stomach came out but listened as instead of a cough a sharp his came out…_"what the hell was that?" he though in shock_

_-"That would be you.." a voice spoke in reluctance Eric turned to the Xeno on his left it had two scars on his head parallel to his mouth…_

Eric gasped as tried to say you talked but a few sharp, grunt hisses replaced his voice…

_!!!_

_-Eric jumped and looked at himself in complete horror although his face really didn't change…"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME" he roared in rage…He looked at his feet and where his foot was three clawed reptilian claws, his hands hand five sharp pointed claws as well, and he felt a certain part he saw from his back…no two parts he looked in terror a barbed-like tail which had to seven or nine feet long, and his back was riddled with quills and spiked barbs as well…_

More Xenomorph's came up from behind the queen they seemed to be wary of the creature before them though the queen spoke gently to Eric as if he were a frightened child…

_-please calm down child…I know your angry and I don't need to enter your mind to figure that out…" she spoke this in knowledge since she couldn't enter his mind at all…_

_-"What am I? What…." Eric broke off he felt as if tears would come out but nothing did he had no eyes and no eyes ment no tears…_

_The queen sighed in relief as her new son started to walk off…she felt pity for him she admitted silently and she barely had pity for any host's…_

Eric walked through the tunnels of the hive, or hallways before they were covered in slime, and then hardened. His head almost reached the ceiling which stood at least twice the size of a tall human…and his body filled half the tunnel at its width Eric put the math together since he had his human head figurally…

"_I'm at least 12 feet if not more higher, and at least 5 feet wide." he said grimly. The tail added to his length which was…"lets see Im at least longer then 1 and a half humans plus a tail that was nine feet long" he hissed in anger…he hated the fact that he was a monster now he felt his size just added more to his sorrow…_

_-His head shot up…he smelled another Xeno coming from above his right from the tunnel around the corner…it was creeping toward his curiously and he sensed excitement from his 'stalker'…_

_-Who's there he hissed angrily…_

_-"awwww…you smelled me" the xenon replied in disappointment…the voice sounded like a teenage girl…Eric crouched and snarled at the figure…_

_-A small xenon roughly smaller from that other xeno-warrior that crouched over Eric…she/he since he didn't care about the gender spoke "Hey little brother watch'ya doing" she spoke curiously…her tail whipped around excitedly_

_-Eric simply started to turn around he wasn't in the mood nor was interested in talking at the moment…the smaller runner now since he had looked clearly he recognized what kind it was…"Your sad aren't you?" she said trailing behind him_

_-His body twitched in anger and annoyance at this little pest but she knew what risk she was taking into talking with him…_

_-He hissed and saw an opening and looked around and saw a tunnel about a level above him and he climbed into it curling and facing toward the wall…He was getting really annoyed by the runner as she tilted her head as she saw him… _

A few minutes had gone by when the little runner saw her massive little brother turn to face her…_"Do you want something?!" he said grudgingly…Truth be told he wanted to be alone but the annoying pest wouldn't let him be in peace…_

The runner whipped her tail in success…_"Do you have a name" she said shyly…"Eric and yours?" he replied…"Its Luna" she said..To Eric it seemed as if she was nervous and blushing which to Eric seemed unlikely on the faces of Xenomorphs…_

_For a minute he was lost in thought then something rubbed his left side he jumped away hissing in surprise and anger…"Your warmer then anyone else…infact its like when I was a youngling" Luna said as she lay against Eric's left she looked at him her tail whipping affectionately…_

_-Eric calmed down and sighed…she seemed kind to him and she was the only that was either brave or stupid enough to talk to him, and comfort him freely…"Lets go to mother and we'll try to explain what happened to you." she said and head seemed to lower as if she were embarrassed to ask him…he grumbled a bunch of hisses and occasional grunts and finally thought they might be the only beings I'll talk to and live here…Still the queen might be able to answer how can he get out and kill the fucked up doctor…"Alright lets go " said in a low tone his depression was evident…Luna rubbed her head against him to calm him…He gave her credit but he got up and followed Luna…_

_-"Have you calmed down enough dear little one?" the queen asked Eric ._

_-"Yes" he said sadly " Do you know how to get out of here" he asked desperately._

_-_The queen looked at the young half-breed in amused pity she and her children would've been able to escape if that was possible.

_-"No child," she replied…Eric lowered his head in misery…_

_-_The others came behind from him and Luna…Eric looked at them in turn and they said there names in a friendly-like tone which surprised Eric…

_-"I'm Scar" said the Xeno with the two scars on his head._

_-"Wind" said a Xeno from an entrance of tunnel two levels up…he seemed to be a light gray colored…_

_-"Fang" said a girls voice to Eric's right a massive Xeno came from another tunnel_

She was the next Queen to take over the hive…the queen the ruler her daughter the 'princess' would inherit the throne Eric thought…

Two more Xeno's appeared from a side tunnel to his left they were called Venom and Maw they were also warriors like scar although he was the most experienced out of the three…

-_"so you met all your siblings, now even though you might not like me saying this but…" the queen murmured a sweet motherly tone to Eric "We are your family an welcome home"_

_-Eric smiled awkwardly but took the greeting…"Thank you……mother…."he said respectfully_

_-"Luna did you calm him down?" asked mother. Luna moved closer to Eric's left flank "Yes." she replied nervously her mother told her to leave him alone and give him enough time to relax and mother didn't like children who disobeyed her…_

_-"Luna tell your brother about the hive's daily life, the ranks , and the feeding order, please dear daughter." her mother asked gently._

_Luna's tailed flung through the air in complete excitement._

_-----------------------several days later-------------------------------_

_Eric now knew the hive as if he lived in it all his life and almost knew every tunnel by heart…well…smell…he wanted to keep it by human terms…Scar and the others taught how to fight against another…the fighting wasn't that bad since he dwarfed Scar, Venom ,and Maw…Fang was nearly as big as him but he still out sized her by a foot or two which ment he was potentially the most dominant member of the Hive although he didn't really think about it this was his new family, they welcomed him…though he could say that in a nice thought, Luna befriended him and they close friends although she was to Eric like an annoying little sister who wouldn't stop bugging him…he was happy to some extent but his real goal as to kill those bastard scientists and he knew, mother knew his true intention, but she didn't know that he would help them escape away from this hell…_

_Luna , and Eric walked down a tunnel to the rear of the hive since Luna wasn't really fond of this part he accompanied her though forced was more the word…_

_Luna asked and pleaded with Eric to explore the rear of the hive…he sighed and agreed…_

_-"C'mon brother your slow…" Luna hissed playfully at Eric…he sighed _

_-"Your lucky I even came Luna" Eric replied dully…he yawned though it sounded like an angry hiss…_

_-"Shut u---""quiet!!!" Eric hissed…_

_He heard something from around that corner to the back of the hive…_

"I'm telling you that lab rat is good as dead." a gruff said through a helmet

"We don't know that, the that ass of a doctor told us to look for him or some trace any way." the second voice answered wary. The two guards came around the corner where Eric and Luna were…"Nothing" a guard grumbled…His companion wandered to another tunnel…

"Find the boy, find the fucking lab-rat" the man mumbled under his breath that damned doctor was insane…

_Eric hid above the guard with a rage waiting to spring…these guards were sent to see if had lived…_

_Eric sent Luna away since she smelled human scent and told her to warn the family…family he thought why did call the hive a family he didn't have time to linger though…_

_Slowly he slithered his tail to an upside down S to puncture his prey's chest and yank away without a sound…NOW !!!he thought his tail sprung…_

The guard felt a tremor he looked to see a claw-like tail sprout for his chest blood sprayed the nearby wall he looked up…_Eric used his second mouth from which Fang taught him…it easily crack the skull as if it were butter…the warm taste was refreshing since he could any one of those bastards as he wished…a gaping hole was the mans face now and he yanked the body before his partner came back…_

"_Shit!!!" the second one…he appeared behind him and swore at what he saw…_

"What the fu--" he didn't finish it as Eric knocked him unconscious with his claw-like hand…_"Scar your there, I sense you" Eric saw him appear behind the knocked out guard…"A new host for a brother or sister?" he asked me…My bloodlust didn't let up…"Yes, though I won't be there when the new brother is born." Scar picked up the human and asked "Why?"_

_Eric grinned as he said,"I have a plan to get all of us out of here." my voice was evident of the bloodlust, and rage inside me….Scar hissed in excitement as well_

'_-"We warn mother, and the plan?" he said_

_Eric followed Scar to their mother…Doc prepare your sorry ass fucked up man, I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS…the thought came and Scar heard it and shuddered in fear and backed off a foot or two……_

_Note: The Next chapter might take me awhile since I have exams this week which pissed me off since its early in the school year, also the next chapter will be longer with a bit more conflict in it……_


	5. The Blood of Revelation

_Eric traveled with Scar to their mother…he was thinking of a way to get the whole hive out…Eric did look around the hive and discovered a cargo elevator and two smaller elevators on the side he could fit into them but wasn't sure were they would go…_

_The last thing needed when escaping is facing a couple dozen guards with pulse rifles…the thought made him wary…The center of the hive came into view and the whole hive was gathered…Eric had to thank Luna for warning them so they could be prepared…_

" _Are you hurt Eric? Scar?" as Luna asked us when we were before mother…_

"_No." we both replied…Truth be told there was going to be a lot of hurt but to some others…_

"_Mother a host which our brother knocked out…" said Scar placing the man next to the wall…Maw spit saliva to hold him against the wall…Fang placed an egg right up to him…_

_The egg opened slowly, the man stirred, and he opened his eyes in terror…the face-hugger slowly prepared the jump to his face…He screamed in complete hysteria…the facehuggger landed on his face and the man slowly stopped moving…_

"_Thank you child, a new brother for you will help you in your plan, No?" the queen smiled to him…Eric gave her credit she knew what was going to happen…"Yes, a plan to escape from this hell, and I think we can all get out."_

_Everyone in the hive stared at Eric as if he spoke a language the others didn't understand…Eric sighed this was going to be tough explaining this to them…_

_For the next several hours Eric explained to use the elevators which Luna asked" Elevators?"…He answered saying they were metal boxes that traveled up and down…he spoke about using those two to make the hive spread around the base and meet him and mother in the cargo bay since a cargo elevator was there…His family questioned him and the queen answered she was brought here when she was Fang's size so she knew what Eric ment…_

"_Scar, Maw , Venom, Fang will try to fit into one elevator or we just have to take two trips at most, Luna will accompany me since I might need to stall the guards with something fast and loud." Eric had seen controls for the hive doors in the Lab since he actually figured it out recently…_

_The queen had a few questions if the escape were to go wrong in any way Eric said tow words" We Improvise." she was dumbfounded for once in her life…Eric sighed again he took a deep breath and contracted the muscles behind his throat and spit dark green saliva onto the floor, which fizzled on contact…_

_The Queen caught his meaning and laughed which was a bunch preterm ended hisses…Eric still was worried about one thing how many guards were there in the base, he saw quite a few as a prisoner, he couldn't be sure and didn't want any of his family to die…_

_Luna saw his worried look as everyone prepared there task…escaping to freedom made everyone excited to kill to live…_

_Eric felt a nudge from his left flank, Luna rubbed her head to ease him though it didn't help…much he sighed…" Lets go." he said without emotion… _

_Ccccccrrrrrraaaaaaaacccccckkkkkkk…Eric forgot the man with the new sibling, he didn't hear the man scream in pain because he was too fixated explaining the escape…"Its alright he'll join you sooner." said the queen as the chestbuster begun to eat his host…Eric nodded.._

The doctor was impatient as he sent those two guards to search for the jewel of the project, if it turned to be success 5 years of testing and failures was going to pay off…He searched the video recordings from a few days ago he still chuckled the look of the lab-rat's face as his girlfriend was torn open…

He actually wasn't evil, he dedicated his life to figure out the path to immortality, fame, and the Xenomorph DNA. Though many people called him insane, because no one else wanted to take an extra step…

An Alarm rang loud and un deniable…The doctor was curious what the hell happened now he thought..He looked up where the alarm sprung and a cold shrivel of fear touched his spine…The Xeno elevators weren't locked down which ment those 2 were either pulling a sick prank or a Xeno operated the controls and were heading into the base….

He flipped on the camera inside Elevators 1&2...he gasped…In 1 four Xenos were crunched together and the door dinged they rushed and gunfire flash was seen…

2 his eyes widened a massive creature was in the view of the camera its hide had a strange green tint to it as most were black, the creature noticed the device and a claw filled the view,…blank screen…That's..That's he could say it but a small smile tugged his lips…

_Eric was in too tight…not in a fight or any thing Luna was under his legs and appeared fine since she was not the one would barely move, he spotted that camera a few minutes in the elevator and quickly tore it off…he hoped no one saw him…_

_DING*_

_The doors swung open…"Luna go now!" Eric said she ran toward a guard she torn him open…Blood splattered the surrounding floor and walls…_

_Lab 666.…he searched for it and slowly remembered the location…_

_Eric spit saliva at a guard's chest as he prepared to fire… a sickening scream filled the corridor…the acid ate its way the mans body into a black, dark red rotten mix…Eric smiled…at the accomplishment…_

"_Luna c'mon don't fall behind, were here at the lab" he said in a tone which he didn't want to waste time…Luna whipped her tail at a passing guard as he ran into her…She severed the mans head off…blood sprouted and hit the ceiling, a fountain of blood Eric saw he laughed in grim amusement…_

_Gunfire could be heard in another part of the base Eric cocked his head at the direction, the others must be having fun he thought…Luna hissed playfully she told Eric to hurry…"There 's the lab and in it the cargo bay controls, hopefully." he said to Luna as they both went through the door…_

_A group of scientists saw the visitors come in, and ran around in a frenzy, Eric and Luna pounced on them…Eric's second mouth ripped open a scientists neck, his blood spurted every where, his tail caught another through the chest…meanwhile Luna spat at two which their faces burnt away, and she was tearing another beneath her…_

_Eric approached the controls facing the cargo bay and in it a ship which was what he had hoped to find, he studied piloting on the PC in his cell, which was only basics but he could fly it, as long he didn't break anything due to his size…_

The controls to the cargo elevator were active, Eric switched a few to green and a voice said," Access Cargo Bay Elevator opening" he saw the queen enter the elevator and it delivered her to the Cargo Bay…She saw him through the window viewing it…Now all was left was to kill everyone…the doctor especially…

_BAM!!_

_Luna fell over panting…slowly turning the doctor entered the room with a shotgun…Eric hissed in anger and his bloodlust blew over his sense of reason…He charged at that wretched demon with the intent in ripping him to shreds…The doctor pressed a remote and fired a round at him…the deflected of his chest…The doctor looked in shock…Eric's claws crushed the doc's neck and held him up…_

He smiled, "Well lab-rat you're a success, pity since you have one obvious weakness", a side panel opened exposing a window where a body was being monitored…Eric hissed in shock…_Julia he said…_

"How? You wonder?" the doctor grinned…"She's alive that chest buster came out but we kept her alive if you were to be a success, right now a United States Marine Scientist's group funds this base and what I know they know…" he grinned…

_Eric used his second mouth and the doctors left shoulder was ripped from his body…He screamed in pain music to my ears, Eric thought happily…This was his revenge…_

The doctor panted fast and deep fuck this lab-rat he's going to regret this because of his actions…"Code JYRAN-7869'jh-CLONE89" he said the situation to the USMC…the general would know this code in his code banks of situations if the project were a complete success…Eric moved closer to him his maw was opening and the second mouth came into view…The doctor shuddered with fear…"You will suffer greatly." said the doctors, his final words…

_Eric ripped his organs, head, any part he could find and the doctors body was in nimbles and shreds…Eric spat avid at his remains and the doctor ceased to exist…"Luna" he ran over to her…"Hi bro.." she said softly…_

_Eric laughed in shock…"What's with the last death word voice, you aren't dead you were hit the leg."__Luna hissed in annoyance and Eric laughed…the weight of the world seemed to be off his shoulders in a way…"C'mon Luna I'll carry you on my back to mother and the others…" Luna climbed slowly on to his back…_

"_Your heavy Luna" Eric admitted finally in mock horror…Luna hissed…Eric smiled "Now the hard part" he said grimly could he fly a cargo ship or will they be stranded?_

_At the cargo bay the whole hive was there with about a dozen or so knocked humans…"Let me guess more brother's and sister's?" Eric eyed the humans…"Yup, more of us the better." replied Wind…_

"_Bro. I got to say this was the most fun we ever had, I got to kill at least 9 or 11 humans." Scar happily said…Cocky guy Eric thought…_

"_Well children we must go and find a planet to rebuild our hive. Although can your brother fly this lump of metal" the queen looked at the ship…with a disgusted voice…_

_Eric had to smile…"I'll try though it could be a long and dreadful fly" he admitted sadly…_

"_We lets get going!!" said Luna from Eric's back excitedly her tail whipped back and forth…The others saw her on his back and Fang teased her little brother…_

"_Eric, when did you allow us to ride you?" Eric hissed in annoyance,"Shut up." he replied dully…_

_A ring of hissing filled the cargo bay.."Alright lets see if I can fly this thing.."_

_-----------------------------------------------a week later------------------------------_

_The Cargo ship "Blade" since Eric called it, he wanted to name it because everyone kept calling it Cargo ship and he got frustrated because of it…_

_The hive now numbered at least 20 brothers and sisters which seem to make the hive noisy and all the newborns were drawn to Eric as his mother told them about their so called "escape" and Eric was pestered with numerous questions about him being a host and one of them…He growled if he was fed up with it…_

_The ships controls were small but Eric managed to get the ship to a large, habitable, and distant planet with many terrains. He found one it would take 1 week to reach it and it was similar to Earth which looked up on the logs of the ship and the AI system as he typed questions to it…_

_The planet he found was called PHG-589 and the meaning was restricted which ment that he didn't know the purpose of it…The ship cruised to the planet in a swift easy manner only if the engines weren't tampered with so no hive members were allowed… _

"_Hang on the ship is auto-ating itself to land.." Crash was more to describe as the ship slammed into the planets surface…Thankfully none of his family were killed…only shooken up…The queen found a mountain range were the hive could safely grow…she needed hosts for the hive to grow and Eric, Luna, and Scar volunteered to find any hosts…_

"_C'mon brothers lets hurry please your taking forever." Luna said to Scar and Eric…Scar hissed … and Eric yawned…_

_They had been searching for about a day when Eric noticed a faint smell…"cooked food" he said to them both…Food ment a town or city and that ment either humans or hosts…_

_Eric spotted the city and was puzzled by it…most cities he had seen we advanced in ways more then one but he was puzzled by its appearance…_

_It looked as if it were in Medieval times Eric thought…he remembered looking that up at the base…though he didn't read into that much he was just looking through anything he heard…But he was fairly certain that no humans in that period on the human homeworld of Earth could kill anyone of their hive…_

"_Wow a human city" said Luna excitedly, her tail whipped back and forth as if she wanted to go and hunt…Scar looked around to see if anyone had spotted them…"Clear." his echo location as all Xeno's had but Eric found no humans around…_

"_We tell mother and come back when its dark, better chance to be successful, personally the last thing I want is to fight a hundred humans at once." Eric said, he turned to go back…_

_Scar looked at him in disapointment but agreed hunting at night when humans were there weakest at most…"Alright." he said._

_Luna rubbed her head into Eric in agreement he smiled…"Well lets go tell mother our siblings."_

_----------------------------------------------The Hive----------------------------------- _

"_How was your scouting trip" mother asked calmly when Eric came…The others were eager to hunt humans…"We found a human city which is large and vast." Eric said."Though it looks different from the others who changed me, this city is in the past of history so it should be easy to expand and hunt, though I'll do it at night." Eric finished._

_The Queen smiled at her largest son, she admitted without him they would be trapped in that awful place…She came to agree upon his word on humans in general…._

"_Get some sleep, Eric, you'll be taking 6 of your brothers to go hunt. Later on tonight." she spoke in a tone which Eric had to smile…"Yes mother." _

_Eric turned and looked around the tunnels for a place to rest, he was tired, tired by Xenomorph standards any way…He found a cave where it was large enough for him and he crawled into it and rested his head onto his hands, his tail hung over the edge… _

"_Luna what are you doing sneaking up on me?" Eric said…he knew she was there always trying to sneak up on him, though he knew he scent a thousand times over…_

_Luna flipped her tail angrily, she couldn't get a break when trying to surprise her little brother…She came up to him, he knew she was tired as well…_

"_What is it Luna?" he asked in a tired tone. She dropped right next his left and lay against his side…He sighed she does every time he thought in an annoyed tone…though he didn't mind…_

_Luna was soon asleep and for Xenomorph heart beats hers was a tad slower then any other of the hive…some how it slowly put him asleep which puzzled him, he begun to drift off…_

_Eric yawned and coiled his tail around him and Luna in a protective-like circle personally because some of the longer siblings enjoyed waking him abruptly and pissing him off…_

_Soon he drifted off, the dreams of his where shared with the hive sometimes peaceful and happily but other nights were the nightmares he went through at that base…_

_Soon it would be the time to hunt and to expand his family, and dreaded the day when another dozen siblings would ask about him…He sighed in defeat…He looked at Luna who while in her sleep rubbed her head against his side in comfort…_

_He had smile at her movements…His came above hers he rubbed her head to assure her that he was still there…He never did this while she was awake, he knew she tease him about it…Though the others would think he's soft inside…_

_The Sun was bright outside when Eric finally went to sleep…_

_-------------------------------Mean While on a USMC Ship-------------------------_

"Do you have the code." asked a General.

"Yes, she was still perfectly fit physically though her mind is dead." said a scientist

"Well clone her and if she awakes tell her she's got a job to do." the general was looking at a creature on a video recording.

The Hybrid he saw was the perfect soldier, if he cloned and got his hands on that he would exterminate all those other fucking monsters he said…

That girl is his weakness, he grinned love, love was cruel in more ways then death,…"Start the Plan Execute Process Regeneration." the general looked at the young teen in the cyro-genetic tube where she was alive….

Note: Pretty interesting isn't, C'mon guys help me out with ideas because its taking me far too long to come up with some..please lend a helping hand…


	6. First Contact

Eric awoke he stretched and yawned…"Brother are you awake?" asked another runner…He stiffened with surprise and quite bit of shock…

"Why are all of you sleeping in the cave with me?" Eric asked in disbelief…There were including Luna 6 other Xenos…He sighed mother must've told them to stick close…the first hunting trip was at last starting…

"Luna wake up" he nudged her…she yawned as well and said" Is it time to hunt yet?" she asked her voice full of sleep…Eric smiled "Yes it is."

Eric got out of the cave the others trailed right behind him, he sighed in annoyance really was sticking close to him meaning follow me everywhere he thought…"Could you back off. We'll be leaving soon let me get up first" he hissed to them.

Then for some reason they spoke in a tone which made Eric looked at them in disbelief" Big Brother…Please can we go?" they sounded like kids for crying out loud…"Give me five minutes" he said dully…

Eric walked into the center of the hive, and his mother greeted him warmly with a slight hint of amusement "Are you ready to teach your younger siblings dear son." Eric groaned though it was a long hiss…"Alright , we'll go now." he gave up…

"Mother can Scar come with because I need someone to help control these little devils." he said playfully on the word devil…She said "Of course, go with him Scar." Scar appeared on my right flank…

"Well lets go. Shall we brothers and sisters?" Eric replied in an unexcited tone.

----------------------------------------------The Town----------------------------------

The hunting group snuck into the city though sneak was the taking of 2 city guards who unexpectedly walked into face with Eric…

Eric had quickly knocked them out with his tail, they flew into the wall…"Alright when were hunting split into pairs, stay up high to see any humans wandering alone, sting them no killing them, if another human should see you take them as well or call out for Scar, Luna, or Me. We'll stay for few hours then return to the hive."

The others looked at him in awe as told them this. The hissing excitement was in the group.

Eric was paired up with a runner named Sun which to Eric sounded werid for a name but didn't mention it…"Look 2 humans down below us" said Sun quickly, His tail flipped back and forth excitedly…

"Relax Sun, go in front block their escape, we'll move in quick and make sure they don't scream for a minute or so." Eric said grimly. He saw the 2 homeless beggers and Eric felt pity they had trapped themselves in an alley between some older structures…

Eric slowly crept upon the 2 men, Sun was hidden by a few barrels and Eric blended in with the darkness, slowly, they were asleep the prey was unaware…"NOW!!" Eric said to Sun who jumped…

Both men shuddered for a second and both were unconscious…due to Eric and Sun's stingers…

"Carry those two back to the hive. I'll check on the others." Eric asked Sun who nodded…A series of screams and shouts were in the distance…

Shit, witnesses Eric thought and the dammed city will be awake…Eric jumped from Rooftop to Rooftop there he spotted two of his brothers being corned by a group of armed soldiers from the city…

Eric laughed…those metal sticks won't kill us , though, his younger siblings didn't know yet…"I'll help them out since there still young…" Eric jumped…

The 2 younger Xeno's had jumped a soldier when he walked down the alley but failed to stop him from yelling as a result his friends came to his aid…

The group of soldiers had only 4 soldiers, which might seem small to Xeno's but younger ones were always intimidated of larger groups they hissed threatingly at the group…

Then they saw a reliving sight there brother jumped and landed behind the group…

Eric hissed slightly to grab the group's attention it worked…A twelve foot tall monster can certainly grab any humans attention quickly Eric thought grimly…

Eric used his tail to punctured the wooden shield as the soldier tried to block it but it shattered and the tail cleanly cut him through his chest…his blood poured freely as the red puddle grew…the other 3 had blank expressions of terror…

Eric hissed " Kill them" his two siblings jumped the remaining 3, 1 was killed plus Eric's , and two were stung and dropped like rag-dolls…"Were leaving grab them and the bodies." he ordered them coldly….

His brothers flinched at his cold command, Eric ,wanted a good first hunt not a bloody fucking massacre he thought angrily…He sighed deeply trying to calm himself…"Lets go."

Outside the city Eric saw the success of the hunt, they gathered roughly 11 humans alive, and 3 for food…He sighed in relief the city didn't notice their presence…at least not yet…

"How was your group brother?" asked Scar worryingly.

"Fine. Though I helped those two since they got cornered." he nodded to those Xeno behind him…

"Luna you?" asked Eric questioningly "4 Humans no problems at all" her tail swung happily…

"Alright we wait for a few days until next hunt I won't let this city see 50 humans disappear within a week." Eric said in tone which hinted absolute cooperation…They nodded

Eric breathed in deeply no one was hurt and thankfully the city wasn't awake, still it was an interesting 1st time…

For the next several months the hive grew expectantly fast the first month alone the hive went from 20 members to over a hundred in that particular month then 2 months there was 200 and at 3 roughly double of that…Eric was besieged every week questions of his past, his experiences, and so on it really pissed him off. He and Luna usually slept together far away from the hive just to get some peace…

Little did Eric know that this night the city would have one person living inside the city doing what Eric does hunting humans…

"Eric you will lead a larger group into the city. I'm sorry but we can't send a party of six or seven every other day the hive is running low on food." the queen told Eric he sighed deeply…

"How many?" he asked sadly…"We need to send out at least 50 or 60 at most every day to survive. This is what happens when hives become powerful and large."

"That's too many we will be seen at those numbers even by humans there's too many risks involved and I can't direct that many to have a silent hunt."…he pleaded desperately with the queen…"I know but please do it you and your brother Scar can do this, you two hold the key of survival to the hive."

"Yes mother I'll do it, though its going to be a massacre if they see us, I'll do my best to not draw attention." Eric walked away his brothers and sisters followed him to the city…

----------------------------------------------------The Town----------------------------

_Little to Eric and the hive another hunter would joining them this night and he preyed on humans and the Xenomorphs themselves, his group of hunters were a technological race known as the Yautja or Predators to the advanced humans. This night would transform this peaceful hunting ground into an all out battle with the Yautja on the planet…_

_Eric arrived at the city with 60 of his siblings, he decided to use groups of 5 with the most experienced sibling to direct the younger ones, and they would spread through out the city and meet back in at least Eric guessed 5 fives was they had…_

_Eric didn't feel comfortable hunting this night and it bothered him, Luna and Scar were in his group they felt his unease…_

"_Eric what's the matter, did you eat a rotting meat?" Scar asked as soon they stopped on a church's rooftop._

"_Yes Eric please tell us what's wrong?" Luna asked concerningly_

_Eric looked around the area " I feel something else is in the city hunting with us. Though humans might be its prey as well." Eric answered. _

Eric was right the small group of Yautja couldn't believe there sensors, they saw dozens of Xeno's hunting in the city. This Yautja was named Razor Tooth. He was the leader of the hunters searching for worthy Ooman skulls, his blood ran hot with pride, So many to kill and choose he decided.

He spotted 5 Xeno's to his left on a Ooman temple, he saw them cluster around a figure his sensors couldn't pick up on his sensor which puzzled him.

He knew the setting on his mask was for hunting Xeno's but it was half shadowed he switched to body heat and gasped in amazement…

This Xeno was massive, it gave off heat like a human though barely but there, the xenos grouped around it as if waiting for an order…Razor Tooth charged his plasma cannon and moved in for the greatest trophy of the Xeno's besides a queen…He contacted his ship and clan member's of his discovery…

From his read out he gained details of its size, weapons, and intelligence which shocked him…A human's mind and an Xeno instincts the perfect prey he concluded…He jumped to next rooftop to target the unknown Xeno…

_Eric wasn't listening to the others he was searching for something…something he couldn't place… but what is it?_

"_Eric? Whats wrong the others are getting nervous because you standing and not listening." Luna latched onto his to see his face.._

Just then Eric noticed something on Luna's body something red…"3 dots?" he murmured then in utter horror targets from a gun!!!…….

"_MOVE NOW!!!' he shoved away just as a ball of blue energy blew the place she was apart…Eric dodged it nimbly but was in shock were did come from…he sniffed the air…a scent…what the fuck is this?…human? No…something alien but its somewhat human…_

_There…Eric spotted it, was blended with the shadows but he could see the outline of a human-like figure with a gun on its right shoulder…BOOM_

_The ball came from it again and hit his brother in the side…"Gai" he shrieked nothing was left but a gaping hole and his blood burnt the roof…"Scatter find any groups them what happened…and tell them KILL THESE FUCKING THINGS..NOW!!!" he roared at the rest…They did as they were told…Gai dead….death again? Alright lets do this…Eric ran toward that figure…_

Razor Tooth was in absolute rage how did this thing spot him then let alone order the others away just what in Paya's name created this monstrosity!? All he knew it was coming, and it was passed he thought…He fired several more bolts although he didn't realize he was only a Young Hunter not an elder though he never thought about it…

_Eric dodged several more bolts he was trying to engage the figure to get him to fight at close quarters but to his surprise it jumped from its perch straight to him…Eric was wary now since he had a gun what also did he have?…_

_The creature and Eric met on a roof of an apartment, Eric saw the figure as an outline and he noticed it had long hair, and it stood half maybe taller then 7 ft, definetly not human…the scent was drifting off the figure…Eric hissed in a threatening way, the creature clicked a few times, and roared a challenging might to him and charged…._

_Eric rushed to him as well the two met in the center…_

_The gun fired and Eric barely dodged it as it seared his skin, he hissed in anger…His tail whipped around and caught the hunter in the back and sliced his back to his wrist…a fizzing sound came from it and the creature uncloaked itself…_

_Eric saw it clear as day..it was a hunter, some type of human-like species…It tore off a computer…The gun targeted him again he charged moving in a side jumping motion…_

Razor Tooth was targeting this creature with rage…he couldn't hit it no matter what he did…it knew he had a weapon and it knew if it was hit by it was all over…Suddenly his plasma cannon short-circuited and a bunch of sparks fizzed as the creature slammed into him and tore off his gun…he deployed his Como-bo Staff, and shoved him off angrily…

_Eric hissed as he tore the gun off…he could fight claw to armor and hand but he saw the thing have a pointed ended spear of some sort…The creature swung with an over head-motion and Eric grabbed the spear with a claw,…he saw the blow be stopped but this hunter's strength was incredible!!!He felt himself being pushed back…Eric used his free hand and sucker punched the creature's left face and the spear was let go by the force of the punch…He flew the creature head first into a smoke-stack…_

_Eric panted…the creature got up and deployed blades at its wrists he charged forward again!!! They met again and locked up in a battle of muscle Eric grabbed both its wrists below the blade and prepared his tail…It curved into a slant and lunged forward…_

Razor Tooth choked as the monsters tail punctured his armor and his chest…he slowly felt his strength leave him and the Xeno slowly faced him hissing…The giant maw opened and Razor Tooth's last thoughts were this…Brothers the Ulitmate prey is viewed as this creature before kill it as a worthy Trophy….

The fight was over…….

_Eric panted heavily, he was tired as he killed the hunter with the last of his strength and punctured its mask and skull…_

_What the fuck was that thing any way…that gun was out of league with the humans…He hoped Luna and the others escaped the city…the apartment was on fire due to the plasma attacks, and the circuits created a fire due to the flammable roof…_

"_Eric!!" a voice cried with relief…Luna the thought…_

_The figure approached him…it certainly wasn't Luna!!!! This Xeno had a bluish tint to its hide….It was just as big as him…._

_He crouched on a rooftop and hissed menacingly to this new Xeno…_

"_Eric." the xenon said with relief as it walked to him…._

"_Who are you?" Eric growled…The Xeno tilted its head and laughed_

"_Oh you don't recognize me do you?" the Xeno said…_

"_I don't have a clue who the hell you are. We haven't met." he snarled angrily and took a step threating toward the strange creature…_

_The creature sighed with pity as it shooks its head…"You don't remember me after a several months?" it asked quietly…Eric remained silent…_

"_Eric its me Julia…" she spoke in her voice….Eric jumped back in shock_

_!!!!!!!_

_Julia an Xenomorph??"Impossible you were practically dead!!! When I last saw you in that base." he said his tone was strained.._

_She smiled and shook her head," I was cloned and ordered to bring you back Eric. To the humans who made us able to be together. Will come back with me peacefully. Please Eric for the both of us…" she asked taking a step forward.._

_Eric couldn't believe his senses at all, hearing, seeing, and smelling…This couldn't be her…no it can't be what the hell happened…_

_Note: Pretty interesting twist …I'll give you people a heads up next chapter will take me some time to write out plus High School HW/Exams are long…you might wait a few days at most…_

_Please send in some new Reviews so you ask me ideas about the next chapter…and what do you think of it?_


	7. The Truth is Hell Itself

"_It can't be true." I thought, Eric was in shock still here in front of him a massive blue Xeno…Julia…_

_She spoke again "Eric please come back with me, those humans made us be able to be together, please Eric." she asked pleadingly, she took another step toward me…_

_My head was messed up inside to out, why is she alive, who is after me again, and my worry for the others still plagued my mind…Suddenly the cursed doctor said something about the United States Scientists funding his experimentation…_

_Julia came within clawing distance…I hissed menacingly and lunged my claws toward her which forced her back with a jump…"Back off!!!" I roared to her…She cocked her head as if my resistance was unexpected…_

"_I'm not going back to those bastards who made into this…I won't go back!!" my words flew to her as if she had been struck…She quickly regained her composure she smiled to me…_

"_Eric I know its sudden, and you don't like it but I'm afraid I have no choice…I was ordered to bring you back alive either peacefully or by force if necessary." she said sweetly, her tail flipped with excitement…"Please don't make my humanity disappear if I have to fight you." she said with a hint of Ironry…_

"_My humanity is already gone Julia I barely feel human, and killing humans to protect, also…" I stopped as she hissed violently…"PROTECT WHAT!?!"…her tail crashed part of the roof with a sharp crack…_

"_I've been through hell and back looking for you, and we will be together again I waited for this day since I was regenerated and cloned then turned into this body to be with you!! And you protect these __**monsters**__!" she said in an angry tone. Her body I noted twitched with rage and disbelief…_

_My mouth slowly opened revealing my fangs and teeth…"HELL? I had to survive months and months living with the fact I was turned into a monster by other __**FUCKING **__monsters and then who knows what would've been next if I was trapped there…" I replied back with the rage that was being suppressed through this life…My second mouth flew out angrily…_

_She stiffened with shock at my words…"We were human ERIC, and you call us monsters we've been made to kill __**those**__ monsters…" she looked toward my hunting party fleeing over the city walls…_

"_Key word Julia…__**WERE**__…We were human if humans aren't monsters would __**THEY!!! **__Those fucked up rotting bodies of flesh turn us into this!?" my voice was filled with anger, grief, terror, and venom…All the months of rage and comprehension of why he was forced into this life came slowly to a conclusion in his mind…_

_Julia recoiled from his words as they echoed mentally…She sighed in exasperation…"Eric this is your last chance. I'm only going to say it once more. Please come back and I miss you so bad, it pains my heart when were apart, its still me as you are you in these bodies. Please." her head looked my face…_

_My answer was easily said and prepared "No." my body tensed as I prepared to fight to survive. My heart painfully leaped a beat or two as she laughed…"What's so funny?" speaking to her…"Eric remember I was cloned and then ordered to bring you back. So forgive me if we have to break a few bones or limbs to drag you back. Sorry." she said her voice was straining with amusement…_

_A single word of her sentence made me gasp in shock…"We!?" I spoke…_

_A massive body flew sprang from my left as I was sent tumbling into a wall leading to the apartment…I collapsed in pain, I was still weakened from that fight with that hunter humanoid…Looking up my blood froze in shock, terror, and pain._

_Two blue Xeno's were now cornering me!!!_

"_Eric I did…" one spoke_

"_Tell you that we" the second spoke continuing the sentence._

"_were cloned." Julia spoke…a grin sliding inward as she saw my reaction…_

_My breath came in deep breaths my rib was hurting of my left flank…I hissed enraged…They charged with quickening speed…_

_One I locked my arms in a struggle while the other jumped in back of me and grabbed my head back and lifted me over her and flung me over the edge into a lower building…_

_The roof caved in as I dropped level after level until I hit the 1__st__ floor…Groaning in pain I tried to stand but a cough and hissing of green blood flooded my airways…the blood burned the debris…I coughed again my back felt numb and it scared me that I could face the both of them in my current condition…"Dam that hurt."_

"_Eeerrriiccc." a mental calling echoed…My head shot up to where the mental came from…I barely can fight and I don't know what building I landed in…though it looked like a warehouse from the looks of it…_

_Standing Eric got out of the exposed room and ran along the hallways looking for the exit…I can't break my way through until I find a window but going through walls is just saying hear I am…A door crashed as Julia slammed me into the wall as it broke in splinters…" I found you." she said laughing…Her laugh sounded way off as if she enjoyed his pain and his growing desperately…_

"_What happened? You tired already Eric." she said as her head was only an inch from mine…Growling with rage I grabbed her head and used my free hand to uppercut her under the chin and then ramming her into another room…Biting vigorously my second mouth came below her neck joint…she gasped in shock…_

_The wall crashed as her second counterpart came flying, I flung her body as she jumped to avoid it…my tail knocked into her side cutting the skin exposing part of her green muscle…Blood quickly pored out of her wound…She panted as if my sudden strength surprised her…My hands grabbed her skull facing it to me…A menacing snarling hiss rumbled in my mouth…_

_She said this as my second mouth dealt the final blow "We will be together again even if you like it or not, the humans will come and get you and I'll be back for __**you**__." she said in grim amusement…_

_Julia's second counterpart died as my stinger cracked her skull…_

_I stumbled into a wall, my legs felt like jelly and were wobbling with fatigue…blood dripped my mouth both her's and mine…"Eric answer me?! Where are you?" a distant voice called desperately…_

_Luna?…it was her and she had others with her…Scar, Sun, and 7 others…_

"_Over Here." I answered my voice was weak, the others came in through a window from around the hallway…I stumbled to them using the wall as an aid to walk…_

"_Eric?" Luna came and rammed into my injured rib…"OWWWW!!!" I screamed as her contact cracked my rib…She looked to see my armored skin have a gash across it…_

"_Brother what happened" Scar asked looking in toward the wrecked room…he saw the two blue bodies…"Problems of my past and present" was my answer to them…my voice tone hinted anger and everyone backed off a foot…_

_I coughed up blood again as I tried to walk…Luna and Sun supported me as the group made room respectfully as we made our way out the window to the walls…"Why did you come back to look for me? Even though I told you to get out the city." I asked Scar…_

"_It wasn't my idea it was Luna's…She said that we were all of the same hive and she also said we would be cowards if we didn't help our own sibling when fighting especially you since we've come to recognize.." he stopped as the others all looked to him…"Your our family brother and we won't let anyone of our own fight alone especially against that thing you fought, and the strange blue ones…" he said…_

_Eric cocked his head curiously was there companionship and family in Xenomorph hives despite humans and anything dieing to give birth to there own…He himself blocked out the painful cries begging to die as he saw the chest busters bite and crack the hosts body…He always lived farther away from the center where he wouldn't be able to loose the last of his little humanity left…_

_Still another thing puzzled him why did Luna convince them to help him? He was mystified as to why? _

_She had been the first to befriend him, and teach him about being accustomed of living in a hive…_

_Still why?…Eric panted as he was helped climbing the wall to the forest…_

_---------------------------------------------Eric's cave away from the hive----------_

_Eric was set down as the others placed him there…he was to tired to move as his wound made him sleepy…Only Luna stayed with him…the others made their way to the queen…_

_The queen boy was she pissed when Eric was carried back and coughing blood, the whole hive was enraged when Scar told them of the hunter and Eric's account of killing it and then confronted by the blues…_

_She was enraged when she found out that 5 of her children were killed due the hunters as they attacked separate groups…she was especially worried about him since he could coordinate large hunts, plus his ability to watch humans and figure out there activities…_

_Eric recalled the scene but Luna nudged him in his chest…she rubbed his chest and face…her tail curled around her and his face in a protective stance…Eric was puzzled by her behavior usually she just lay against his side and that was basically all…_

"_Luna can I ask you something?" I asked my head looking at her…_

_She said " Yes." her head was turned away from him her shoulders making her smaller…_

_Something was troubling her and she knew it he thought… _

"_Why do you care for me? I mean why do you do so much for me?" my voice asked. The tone of my voice was weak but it hinted curiosity…_

_She stiffened as my question shook her in shock and fear…her tail was limp as she answered me her voice breaking in my mind…_

"_I..I don't know myself. Its just as if…" she stopped. Raising her head to an opening the night sky was clear with a moonlight drifting into the cave…_

"_As if what…Luna?" I pressed her to continue…_

"_I feel as if I was born to be by your side, to help you, comfort you and such…I not sure why…though mother has an idea of why we feel different." her voice was dull as wood…_

"_What idea ,and why can't you simply answer straight?" I asked her caution was evident in my tone…_

"_Her idea is that we get our emotions and feelings from our hosts…From their minds, all their pasts and sometimes emotions about others of their species…She said it was a possibility as she felt my feelings through me and was curious as if why it affected me so…" she looked at me with a worried expression on her face or appearing to have that equivalent expression…_

_A chill crept on my spine…A human feeling known as fear and dread which you knew what was coming would either Kill you or shock you to your death…"Luna who was you host?" my voice straining with the cold touch…_

_Luna walked to the space with the view of the sky, the moonlight lit her black skin with an almost sliver-like tint, she sighed deeply with sadness…_

"_I think you know already…" she spoke still looking at the moon,…_

_My voice was emotionless as I said" Who? I don't know…."_

_She turned to me and smiled to me warily and said the words of the chill of death to me…._

"_My host was your mate, friend, happiness, and my own…the human Julia."_

_I backed away from her to a corner…my body shivered in shock, that face hugger which I saw spring to her face and the chest buster that bent her bones inside out…that THING!!! Which caused Eric so much grief and sadness was LUNA!!!……_

_My head shook and my voice cracked in grief" No-no….no no It can't…no.."_

_Luna took a step toward me."Eric?" _

"_STAY AWAY!!"……I backed as far away as possible from her…_

"_Eric please" she now spoke with her voice…_

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME,YOU DAM MONSTERS!!!" My voice echoed with grief, hatred, sorrow , and the despair of being left alone…_

_Luna gasped and tried to speak "Er-.." "Don't say my name GET OUT , GET OUT, stay away…" my whole length shook in terror with her looking at me…_

_Her head looked down in hurt and she ran out of the cave…she howled a mournful screech filled the passageways…It echoed throughout the whole hive…The queen heard this and instantly knew Eric would guess why she had accepted him into the hive…and about Luna's host…_

_--------------------------------------------------------2 weeks later--------------------_

_I never moved from my cave only at night when hunting animals…I never spoke to anyone even when they asked me to go lead the hunt to the city…_

_I could now guess why I was accepted…The queen knew about Luna because she arrived in the him at least by a day or so…so she knew Luna would be able to calm him, and befriend him…Julia was Luna's host and she probably wanted him to escape the base because of the memories that he and Julia had and the pain of loss…._

_He was a pawn for everything, the scientists, and now the hive his adopted "Family" now used him as a tool for survival and he felt content living in the hive mainly Luna as his friend…Now he knew she was the catalyst of him trusting the hive and lead them to freedom, and he was still a tool organizing the hive to hunt in multiple groups and large scale hunts..he taught that to a few of his 'brothers' Scar, Sun, and Luna herself…Those three right there would be able to lead at most 30 or 40 on there own…also the human scientists wanted him as a tool to kill the xenos so they couldn't learn to cooperate together as a larger force…_

_I understand my place and its fucking pathetic, he was the soldier the USMC wanted and the Xeno's as a tool to fight to the death against his former species though former is now both to them as Eric slowly decided…_

_I now will decide that no one will use me as a tool…I will kill anything who holds my will…I only know the pain reality of hell and its everywhere I go…The Truth is Hell itself… _


	8. Past Revealed of the Hybrid

_The Time is now I thought sadly…I need to leave the hive to be left alone and at least try to calm down…Eric was debating if he just leave the hive without telling the others, which knowing them they would hiss and hunt him down desperately…or on the other side he could leave now and without a problem…_

_Luna though…I'm sick of this pain, Julia appearing again and again with her clones and then Luna…I need to leave now…Eric made his decision…_

_----------------------------------------------------Outside------------------------------_

_The Moon looks nice tonight…the thought was eerie…I smiled and taking a look around the cave , well this is it…goodbye…_

_The wind feels nice I thought, the air feels cool and its quiet…The Truth of my place is not one I'm keeping, I will not be a __**PAWN**__ to anyone of anything the conclusion of hours raged into this sentence…I will wander and hopefully live a peaceful rest of my life…Eric thought this with calm and ease…the hive will survive after all he taught them to hunt in large raids and groups, and Luna…_

_Luna, I'm sorry, but, I'm tired of others bringing Julia back to life and using her against me…I thought this with some truth behind it, I didn't lie that the truth froze my blood, but if they find me more death and pain will be inflicted on me…I smiled as the irony of love can be cruel in more ways then death itself…_

_I looked back towards the wrecked ship it was now miles away in the distance…the mountains and open plains lay before me now…still I'm worried if humans have cities in the direction I'm going…the last thing he needed was humans running and spreading the word about 'him'…_

_Eric traveled days after leaving the hive…he wandered endlessly only stopped to hunt animals…but he felt peace for now…_

"_Some much has happened and I feel as if much more is coming…" I spoke to myself in a depressing tone…I sighed…He found a cave in the mountain range…It was a great view of his surrounding terrain…He could even see a new town towards his right, the hive was a week or two behind him…_

"_What the hell?…This scent!…" I hissed in absolute annoyance and anger…_

"_Luna…" my voice said in an emotionless tone…She appeared directly in front of me…she panted with exhaustion…"Eric." she spoke with sadness…_

"_What are you doing here? I told you to leave __**Me**__ alone." my voice flared in rage…my tone was practically emitting anger…She dropped her head at my tone…_

"_Eric p-please let…" I cut her off with a real swipe of my tail driving her back…She looked at me and her body shook in grief…Did any of them get it I won't go back or be persuaded…_

"_Go away…" my words echoed in her skull with an intensity she shook her head in pain…_

_She tried to take a step forward but I hissed to drive her back again…"Eric please let me explain." she replied in a cold tone…now her tail flipped in anger…"WHY SHOULD I?!" I roared at her…I didn't want her near me at this moment or time…_

"_Why? You left me in a broken-state…you left the hive without saying anything to anyone or__** ME!?**__ You made me get thrashed around by mother and the rest they blame me for telling you the truth…" a scar shown across her ribs and head became visible to me…Still I didn't care after all she was asked to befriend me and become a pawn…_

"_So what…that doesn't explain why you followed me…" I replied to her with no emotion at all…She screeched mournfully…_

"_Eric I care for you…even though I was thrown out of the hive I still followed you!!! I'm the only one that ever really cared and…I" she broke off as I turned away…Really did I have to hear this?…My life is fucked up as it was, now I was really annoyed by this heart-broken or so called state…_

"_So you were thrown out of the hive?" I said as she flinched as my tone suggested I was interested in why…_

" _I was blamed as the reason you left. Mother was enraged because her.."_

"_Her greatest chance of survival left…and she knew you were the cause because if I was told that you caused Julia to die I would reject the hive as a home of companions or something like that…OH believe me the pieces of the puzzle were easy for me to fit though she might have not exactly told you…" I narrated the rest of the story in a dull voice…_

_She shrank back as she guessed that the queen used her as influence over him making her only purpose with her life without it she was discarded…a cruel way even for Xeno's I thought sadly…_

_She collapsed from the truth of her purpose and screeched painfully in grief , anger , desperation, and more pain again as I thought of the emotions through the screech…I sighed knowing that if I asked her to stay it would plague my mind of Julia…but fate is cruel…I sighed again…_

_Luna screeched continuously but she soon stopped as she felt me drop next to her I placed my claws around her and drew her in close with pity of her life was practically in shambles…" Its Painful isn't? Knowing that the people you know are torn away or you yourself are considered worthless…"..she moved closer to my chest as she convulsed in sorrow…_

"_Well you can't go back to the hive…so you might as well rest here for tonight you come with me if you want though your going to have to catch your own food, not to mention to keep pace with me…" I told her, how could I leave her even though I was angry with her but she was in pain physically and mentally…_

_She nodded and I slowly got her to her feet and we slowly made our way to the cave, it was large enough if I had to say two of me I said with amusement…_

_My body dropped in exhaustion as the ground was warm and comfortable enough…Luna lay against my side as if she and I were back at the Hive…_

"_Eric I want to tell you…" she broke off as she took a deep breath…_

_I cocked my head to her in curiosity what was she trying to say…"What is it Luna." I said my tone was gentle…_

"_Eric…I-I…" she was having a hard time to say something I noted with some reluctant amusement…_

"_Luna what's the matter? Take your time what is wrong?" I sighed, honestly what was wrong with her…_

_She tried to take a deep breath but failed as I wrapped my tail around us both so she could feel more comfortable in to why she wanted to say to me…_

"_Eric…I-I…can't describe this feeling I have with you and I've felt strange when I'm around you…its as if your mate was in my head when I rest against you…" she rubbed her head affectionately against my side…_

_A weird tingling on my spine told me whatever was coming was a first for her…and something told me to listen as she spoke again…_

"_Eric I think that I-I…" she broke shuddering with excitement…Now I was intensely staring at her with sheer curiosity…What is she trying to say certain puzzles I was able to understand but others not a clue…_

_The clouds parted revealing the moon which lit up the cave with a beautiful sliver light, it somehow made me edgy which I've never liked at all…_

_I could hear her heart beat increasingly fast which kind of stunned me as she kept breathing in and out trying to force the words out…it was funny in a way as she struggled. C'mon I've stuttered when I talked as a human and a Xenomorph so what was her problem?…_

_Finally she looked at me square in the eye…well she faced me as I had another feeling as it was that…_

"_Eric" she whispered gently…" I think I'm…in……love with you." I was stunned period…_

_Several tremors racked as her body waited for my answer to her…"You think you've fallen in love with me?" I asked quietly…my tone was a bit of between shock and disbelief…Really could Xeno's love each other?_

"_Yes." she said. She lied against my left side her head was directly under my face and against my chest…Her tail curled around mine which stunned me yet again which is…happening quite a lot lately I thought weakly…_

_She said she loved me but I feel no attraction towards her though that was strange I thought…wait a minute a sentence from Julia…What was it again…_

_(FLASHBACK)_

-_Eric I know you miss me, as I miss you as well…she broke off…_Eric thought this was an illusion created by his mind…_she embraced him and said this to him, "Eric, live on, for the both of us, take revenge against those who hurt and plagued us…I know I sound different but these are the only things in my heart I truly know….._

-Eric cried… tears streamed down his cheeks…"_The two things are the revenge and anger against those damned people who tore us apart in evil amusement and…"she kissed Eric…"My love for you it goes deeper then anything in this world."_ Eric went limp in her grip as she hugged him, her heart beat calmed him as always…

(END FLASH BACK)

_So Julia's love was transferred to Luna? That does seem impossible though Luna said the queen had an idea of why certain Xeno's were different personalities…Still Eric wondered how other Female Xeno's were born but none another queen it seemed weird the conclusion came to me in a storm of doubt…_

_Luna shifted slightly as her head came against my chest…How strange I thought with a grim amusement…At first we were on the verge of fighting one another now look where we are? Eric Chuckled in his head…_

_Still I sighed with a lot of doubt surfaced in my mind…how will this work? I've been with anyone else besides Julia, and how do if not any Xeno's pairs have relationships. It's strange though I thought I know FOR a fact that intimacy between Xenos were rare if not never…_

_Luna purred very gently in her sleep…Dam I'm drifting off again, still that get me to sleep which is surprisingly funny…Slowly but surely my dreams entangled with Luna's which was creeping me out with a hysterical irony that I never shared dreams with any one but Julia when I was younger…_

_-----------------------------------------USMC Ship U.S.S Phoenix------------------_

"_How is she progressing?" asked the general to the scientist…_

"_She's doing well as always, still she was beaten by the hybrid." the scientist looked over Eric's file…_

_The General looked at the Teen in the Cyro-Tank it looked as if she were crying as the needles took cell after cells to clone her to find the hybrid "Eric"._

_He smiled the hive where the hybrid was found and soon be disposed of, and he will be back in their hands again to fight the Xenomorphic Specimens on board the ship. He was eager to test his potential again…_

_The scientist looked at Eric's background and he gasped as his DNA structure was flipped open…"Sir, his DNA before the experimentation."_

_He was stunned the general looked at it and smirked as he remembered him so long ago…"Yes, his parents were crafty in making the boy,…" the scientist looked at Eric again and dabbed his forehead…_

"_The boy was barely human to begin with, his parents had already created a human version of the hybrid, the link between the species which was thought impossible…" the general laughed at his subordinates horror…_

"_How did they do it?" the scientist said with absolute horror which spilled across his face…_

"_They had a warrior they captured, then remarkably took the males reproductive cells which we previously had no record off, then using his mothers egg and father's sperm they simply had DNA reconstructing to do for months until a break through came on the month of March 18__th__ 2095." the general remembered when he heard about it as a major…_

"_I most admit he was somewhat human for years though he was monitored in a lab capsule until he was 6, then he met a young girl…" his voice stopped as the scientist guessed the truth…"That girl is.." the general smirked devilishly…_

"_yes. I helped fund that project and offered a volunteer to interact with him, though a flaw wasn't for seen …that warrior was also his father and he had mental communication with any other Xenomorphic Alien Queen, face hugger and etc."_

"_The lab was all but burned to the ground when the carnage was over…the boy's human father was enraged with him and offered to continue the project at a military base I personally built. There he was experimented on again and his human half was to be quickly reduced to be a new weapon against the aliens." he continued on with his story the scientist was turning paler by the minute…he smiled and continued on…_

"_The boy had no idea that he was already barely human only about 35% at most but the experimentation brought the number to only 19%…still he had an appearance of a human!! Remarkable No? Still that doctor Sean Sanders found the key to it…" she looked at the girl again…_

"_Emotion was the ploy to make him the weapon…that girl…Julia Yutani my dear little niece, her father Weyland the third gave approval for her to be imprisoned with him…quite the turn of events…" he laughed grimly he was enjoying the scientist jaw drop in shock…_

"_The Yutani Corporation was the birth of my project directly to good old brother Weyland's personal project off future weapons." he finished his narration of Mr. Eric Sanders past to his scientist…_

"_Why did you tell me sir?" the scientist asked. The General pulled a gun…_

"_No one is supposed to know sorry my finger is slipping slightly."_

_BAM…………BAM………_

_Author's note: pretty interesting twist no? Still Im going to get more into Eric's origins and the Weyland Copoeration and the Involvment of Weyland's family…_

_P.S _

_Please give more reviews about this so some ideas might be used in the future storyline please this is rather troublesome when I have to think for 2-3 days before writing the chapters out… _


	9. The Trail discovered

_Morning Dawned_

_Eric stirred as the warm light of the sun shot into the cave…He yawned…_

_Man what a weird night I thought, sighing he looked to see Luna still asleep her tail was wrapped protectively around his own and she was sleeping across his left side…_

_Slowly he uncoiled his tail so she wouldn't get up…yet…Eric planned to travel again but it was up to her if she wanted to travel with him…he stretched to get rid of the sleep…_

_Luna stirred slightly and yawned she looked at me dreamily or something around that expression…_

_"Were going to leave soon." I spoke to her as I walked to the entrance…she nodded her head and she got up and stood beside me…_

_"Where will we be going?" she asked as she rubbed her head against me…_

_"Anywhere I don't like staying in one place for long I mean with potentially having Marines and probably the hive looking for us I just get nervous." I explained as I examined the area around us…_

_She cocked her head to the side clearly nervous she never traveled far from the hive besides the hunting trips she didn't like the idea of crossing into unknown territory…_

_"Well lets get moving who knows maybe no one will notice us or we can always search for a settlement or another hive if there's even another one." I said the possible scenarios to her…hopefully we won't find anything to harm us I prayed silently…_

_-----------------------------------A couple of hours later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I groaned in annoyance as Luna was on my back…"You had to fight that giant thing didn't you just to prove a point that you couldn't keep up with me"…I was pissed because Luna just attacked a bear-like creature or whatever the hell is was…_

_"Well I did kill it." she said proudly…I groaned in annoyance. "Yeah you did but it cut your back and broke several ribs and now I feel like a **jackass** carrying you when we could run." honestly was she enjoying my discomfort of me carrying her? Maybe I saw her just grin just now…_

_She honestly took full time in laying against his back the strong muscles lifting her with ease and his quills protecting her…_

_I don't want him to put me down she said lovingly…if she could've blushed Eric would've seen it but her face didn't show any change…_

_They entered a forest of trees and pines…_

_"Oh man this is going to suck. We might be in here for a bit which is making me feel uncomfortable." I spoke to Luna in a worried tone…_

_"Why are you scared?" she said in teasing tone if I had to guess…_

_"No there's a big difference of being scared and having caution." my words flew out in frustration…_

_She climbed to where my neck was and she placed her head against his left face…her arms encircled his chest in lovers embrace…Which felt awkward to him…_

_"It'll be alright don't get mad because we've never been in a forest before…" she said in a gentle tone…_

_I sagged my shoulders in defeat…Her voice sounded like Julia's with a mothers tone to it which is bugging the hell out of me…_

_My head shot up in alarm!!!!_

_Xenos closing in front of us…" Luna you see anything in front of us." my tone was filled with alarm and surprise…_

_She looked ahead and smiled inwardly " Drones and a runner" she said in a calm tone…_

_Something about her calm tone suggested to me that she knew these Xeno's were different…"From another hive?" I questioned her…_

_She shook her head " No. There Exiles or they were born away from a hive. They usually go insane if no one teaches them. There's only 2 drones and the runner." she said. _

_A hiss from my left drew my attention, there was a drone hiding in a bush as if it were scared by Eric's massive size. I braced myself if it decided to attack me or Luna I hissed back in anger…_

_"Eric, please she's not going to hurt us. She's scared because we are different from her as she is used to those 3 but not us." she spoke in a gentle tone to calm me which to her surprise it did…_

_Luna jumped off of my back and slowly advanced to the drone…it hissed in defense at her…_

_"Who are you?" Luna asked she sat in front of her…The drone stopped and looked at Luna with interest as she didn't have a threatening stance…_

_"Dena" she said in a nervous tone…Even across the mental link she was frightened just by Eric alone since he stood at least ten maybe twelve feet high and was longer then two Xeno's together…_

_"I'm Luna and this is Eric were from a hive that's in the mountains from the way we came into the forest." Luna spoke friendly and her tail flipped in a playful twist…_

_"Your from a hive …I never been to one…" she said stunned…"I was kicked out since he left from it." she nodded her head in my direction…_

_Oh Great mention me driving us from the hive… great just fucking great…I thought sarcastically…_

_Dena was lead to Eric by Luna she jumped onto his back and introduced Eric to Dena…_

_"Eric this is Dena. Don't worry she is not a threat to us" Luna spoke calmly to me and rubbed her head against my shoulder…_

_"Ummm Luna is he your mate?" Dena asked her shoulders sagged as she made herself look small…_

_I coughed as she said the word "mate?" I asked stunned…What? Whoa whoa…_

_Luna replied in a happy as she hugged my back in absolute joy…"Yes. He is my mate which I would fight any female over to the death." she spoke gently and she purred…_

_Mates huh…yeah here I thought we were close friends, great what next?_

_The 3 aliens just appeared in front of the trio…"Dena." one spoke in an urgent tone…its voice was male…_

_"Jerile." Dena said … " Please those 2 aren't a threat to us…their exiles just like us…"_

_"What?" he said in a menacing tone…the other 2 drones hissed into an aggressive stances…I growled at them which sent them back a few feet…_

_"Yes we are from a hive but I was kicked out because of telling my mate here the truth of why he was accepted." Luna spoke sadly of the last bit…_

_Jerile cocked his head in suspicion at me, thinking why was I so big and being accepted…My body twitched in rage as he looked at the both of us…_

_Just the way he pondered our story made me feel enraged personally I had enough of it…_

_"Do you have names?" I questioned the other 2 drones they hissed as I spoke to them…_

_"Slash and Stalker" Jerile spoke in a calm tone. In truth he was in awe as he saw Eric, he could possibly take on any animal in this forest which some threatened his companions and he felt pity as they were kicked out from a hive just like him…Truthfully he found Dena, Slash, Stalker individually and together they were a group of Exiles and loners…_

_"We have a Cave with many Caverns in it. Your welcome here if you prefer." he said in warm tone to Luna who hugged me tighter…It felt hard to breath…_

_--------------------------------------The Exiles Cave------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jerile was not lying when he said there were many caverns in this place…I thought shocked…_

_There were many vacant caves and I decided to have the largest one available since I was large and Luna insisted well I might put demanded to have a cave for the both of us…_

_Jesus help me. I pleaded silently…Jerile, Dena, Slash, and Stalker were gathered in a large cavern with a crystal clear pond-like water hole…_

_"So what happened to you two?" Jerile asked me in a interesting tone…_

_Luna was playing with the Dena, and Slash…Stalker was next to Jerile watching us closely…_

_I turned my head to face him, "Why do you want to know?" I replied in a dull voice…He shrugged ,"Well I'm curious why you were kicked out and I prefer to have a explanation since were living in the same place." he said in a rising tone…_

_My body tensed and I hissed a warning to him "I don't give other Xenomorphs my past since you wouldn't be able to understand what I went through, so you ask me? I say No."_

_"That doesn't matter I need to know if you kill another in your hive or didn't follow your mothers commands." he said in a cold tone…_

_I laughed! The cavern was filled with my patterned hissing, "Your Joking right? If that's what's worrying you then I'm sorry, I'll tell you though your going to think I'm making it up. If you don't believe me then so be it."_

_I told Jerile about everything I went through from the very beginning…the lab, the change, then the escape, to the flight of the ship, crashing into this planet…I continued for hours about our hive, then to organizing large scale hunting parties into the human city…_

_"Now this is where you might shake your head in confusion, disbelief, and be extremely angry. " I noted that all the others gathered around us now absorbed by my past, and Luna was by my side quivering as I recalled everything til now…_

_Funny I thought they act like the other younger hive members when they asked me of my past the same expressions, Oh joy what can they do._

_I continued on with the contact with the hunter, then the fight, and I took a deep breath as I explained to them my former lover's unexpected encounter they all hissed in confusion they were shocked to see him a former human and now another like him!!! It took me an hour to explain that part and finally me leaving the hive after realizing my purpose there…_

_After my narrative was complete they were stunned…I inwardly chuckled as there expressions were blank and horrified…_

_Dena spoke "Why did they use your former mate against you Eric?" _

_My answer was strained with tension "I haven't had a slightest clue. Probably they want her to convince which I mean force to go back and be experimented on as an animal to kill other Xenomorphs." that was the only guess I had beyond that I was in the dark…_

_Luna hissed in complete rage and her tail crashed into the granite, a fault was visible when her tail gorged itself in it…_

_"That Blue female bitch had better not take you away from me or else I'll cut her **FUCKING HEAD OFF**" she roared in rage…I was stunned by the venom in her voice as her mental call raged into the others heads…_

_Shit, I'd better not piss her off I said in a grave tone…Still who would win Luna or Julia however I didn't press the scenario…_

_"Well its late and I'm sorry I judged you Eric, you have my word that we won't kill you and I feel pity for you." Jerile said quietly…"Don't pity me I've learned enough to understand to live this life as peacefully and rationally as I can." I replied smiling…_

_The others turned in to their caves…_

_I sighed tiredly and dropped on the ground in my home, the ground was warm and soft…Luna was against me as usual her tail intertwined with mine, she purred softly and her heart was beating steady and strong…_

_Oh Shit!...I smelled someone sneaking into my home…"Dena." I spoke quietly careful not to wake up Luna,"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"I can't sleep and the others don't want me with them, they think I'm the weakest and prefer me to harden up…" she spoke shyly…Jesus Christ first Luna now Dena what did I do to deserve this torture? _

_"Dena if Luna wakes up and finds you sleeping with the both of us…well you heard what she would do…" my tone was suggesting amusement and horror…"I'm not going to stop her you know and I'm not looking forward to deal with a fight in the morning…"_

_Her head was ducked in embarrassment and she was trembling…_

_Oh crap I know I'll regret this some time I sighed in exhaustion…_

_"Fine you can stay but stay on the other side of me so if Luna wakes up you have a quick exit to run to…" I groaned as she lay against my right side she curled into a ball and began to sleep…_

_I now felt very, very uncomfortable about sleeping with two female xenos sleeping against me…Great I got to deal with a rough morning and potentially a bloody night if Luna wakes up to find Dena here…_

_Slowly the sun set and I felt sleepy…today was long and I felt like dead meat, which to me sounded like I was dead…Still this place is home…for now…_

_----------------------------------------------------Eric/Luna's Hive----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_There old home was now in ruins and in blood…The queen was stunned at both of her daughter's exile and Eric's choice…_

_Those cursed humans had found out about the location of the hive and she was mystified about it…_

_Dozens and Dozens of armed humans stormed the passageways with flames and pulse rifles…Also an armored vehicle or whatever it was…_

_Her children were fighting back to the death as all Aliens did for there hive…however she sensed a new presence in the hive…_

_"So you must be the queen that was in that hive on the base when he escaped from." a girls voice came from the queens right…A blue Xeno appeared with the body of Scar in her jaw, well what was left of him anyway…_

_"Yes I am. Though you must be his lover from when both of you were human." the queen looked at her closely…She was the same size as her previous adopted son but she felt like a puppet with little will to live as if she had one purpose also she felt hollow in her mind…_

_"Where is Eric?" she said coldly…she now stood directly in front of the queen…The queen was silent…Julia shrugged in amusement…"Well we are just going to kill you to force you to tell where is he." she laughed insanely…_

_"Where do I start?" another form appeared behind the queen…it was blue…_

_"How about the ribs or the legs or with the shoulder blades." again a blue Xeno came from her left…Four of them the queen thought inn horror…_

_"No the neck will be sufficient remember we need her alive so more will be born…" a fifth Julia appeared in front of her but she was different her skin was blue but had traces of reflected metal in her, she was larger by far her Son at least by another five feet and her had metal sharpened claws…truly another monster to kill other monsters her kind she thought…_

_"Not! Kill her the eggs will due, but first where is my husband Royal One?" she said mockingly…_

_The Queen roared in rage and pain as the blues torn her arms and her ankles apart in quick deadly speeds and accuracy…Her acid blood hissed as it ate through stone and metal…_

_"He left on his own he figured why he was accepted into our hive" the queen replied weakly he life was draining as her green blood flowed onto the surface…_

_The lead blue nodded to her left counterpart as she sniffed for his scent…_

_"Your purpose has ended dear royal one, stay in hell where your **SPECIES BELONGS**." she roared in utter hatred…_

_"Know this you pathetic puppet, one of our kind is the last one he cares for and if his last companion dies he will hunt you all to **EXTINICTION**" the queen laughed with the last of her strength as her old age and wounds took their toll…_

_The lead blue Julia hissed in rage "He loves no one but I !!!Nothing will separate us not even death nor nothing" the blues roared as one…_

_"His trail is here! His cave he left at most two weeks his trail is there and were going to find him." the other blue reported to the leader…She hissed in excitement and utter joy…The Trail has been found…_

_------------------------------------USMC command post--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Sir they found the contact's scent sir, do you want us to send men to assist them?" a marine asked General Yutani_

_"Send in a scout patrol with only 8 men select them carefully and give them a light armored transport, if they fail send in the "Blues"…" he ordered the man…_

_He saluted him and prepared the patrol…"Dear niece your lover is slowly in your grasp don't disappoint me now if you do you won't be able to take him for a while." Yutani spoke to a blue Xeno directly in front of him now, it was the new upgrade to capture Eric alive, since technically Julia's purpose was to love him to make him kill other Xeno's and be the perfect soldier against the Xeno threat across the known universe…_

_Also Julia wasn't actually controlled by him or his group if he had died she would've been a complete mindless husk to them but she saw him alive and well…Eric was the only one who could control Julia but Julia was his love and that love was going to be his prison Yutani thought in grim amusement…_

_The blue Xeno left for the west as the patrol was sent with five others… Julia_

_"Still plan B was to tell Eric's past and his origins to him directly" Yutani sighed as he desperately wanted Eric alive…Humanity's… well… private hope…_

_He looked around his post roughly thousands of men just awaiting his order to hunt the Hybrid down in an instant, well that was a last resort…their ship U.S.S Phoenix was in orbit waiting…_

_"Soon very Soon Eric you will help us to kill these Xeno's an d possibly just possibly you could kill another threat itself…" he smirked as he thought of other ways for the hybrid to accomplish goals…_

_Another goal was eliminating another alien race which was advanced more then humans themselves…Still if this trial works he might consider it…_

_Author's Note: Sorry It took awhile , right now I'm a wreck, School Work is piling, ideas are coming up short…and my cousin died yesterday morning…_

_He was like a brother to me, so I'm not going to update this for a few weeks…_

_P.S write in some reviews please…future chapters and such…_


	10. New Face Same Family

_---------------------------------Near USMC command post--------------------------_

"_Whoa, there, packing some serious heat Captain." a gruff voice said…_

"_Yes, no doubt there moving after him, they found his trail from the hive." the Captain spoke from behind a mask, it was new technology from the Marine core…The UV-85 Stalker…It could zoom in, analyze, track and predict a contacts movement in both night vision, and motion…The place where the eyes and face would be visible was a long green tinted glass so the wearer could see out but one could see in…_

_The Captain noticed a light armored transport unit driving west," Looks like he made his move and is sending in Scouts to find the 'Contact' " the Captain noticed…_

_The Soldier looked at the captain in amazement, that piece of tech saw everything at that camp from a mile away…"Orders Mam?" he asked…_

"_We follow the transport get our squad ready, we need to reach him before they do if they do we lose our only way to bring down Yutani…" the captain spoke to the soldier as they headed to their squad's transports…_

"_Mam are you sure that this thing is our hope of bring down the Corporation?" the soldier said to his commanding officer…_

_The Captain faced the soldier," You'll never know why I do this. This has become personal for me, and that bastard will have a bullet through his head if we succeed enlisting the contacts help." the captain spoke in an iron tone voice which the man shiver in fear…_

"_Lets get moving Sergeant. The night is wasting." the captain's cloak was whipped up by a strong wind…_

_-----------------------------------------The Exile's Cave------------------------------_

_I yawned as the sun slowly lit up the caverns…the light was warm which made want to go to sleep again…_

_Great all I have to do is just wait for Luna to wake up and start to kill Dena, I'm not looking forward to see Luna tear someone apart in the morning…_

_Luna stirred and she slowly moved to arouse from her sleep…Oh Shit please don't fight. Don't fight I prayed as she stood up and looked over my right side…I braced for her to jump and pounce on Dena…_

_She growled menacingly at Dena who jumped at the threatening sound…Fuck Me this is going to be a rough morning I thought sadly…_

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAVE WITH MY MATE!!!!" she screeched…she was hissing in rage…"Luna-" I tried to speak but she lunged at Dena who skidded away slightly…Uh-Oh crap don't Luna…_

"_Luna I couldn't sleep I tried to ask the others but they wouldn't let me sleep with them…" Dena spoke quickly to calm her and hopefully to spare her life…_

"_YOU SNUCK IN TO SLEEP AGAINST MY MATE'S SIDE!!!!WITHOUT ASKING FOR MY PERMISSION!!" she was furious if a squad of marines encountered her right now they wouldn't live to tell the tale I thought in mock horror boy she was pissed…Well better tell her _

"_Luna she came last night to sleep but she asked me first since I noticed her while you were dropped dead in sleep." I intervened dully as I rolled my back to make my shoulders stretch…_

_She turned to me which I looked back at her…"You…Let. Her. In. our. Den?" she asked slowly…Oh No this just got better now she looks like she's going to kill me how god damned nice…_

"_Luna she was just like you when we were at that base on my first night at the hive so don't be angry and besides she didn't want to fight you, she would've asked the both of us to stay the night." I said though I lied to her about asking us both since I really didn't know…_

_She turned back to Dena who was trying to edge away from Luna my enraged "mate" so called…Mate. Sounded weird to me…_

"_Fine but you ever do that without my saying I swear I will rip you to shreds if lift a claw or tail to him. Do you understand Dena." Luna spoke to her in a steel tone…Dena nodded clearly taking the threat…I sighed I've got to ask Jerile how Xeno mates are or if there's any…_

_Luna climbed on my back with her head against my back she spoke this in a tone which told me never do it again or your getting your ass kicked…"You do that again and you'll see my fury for that blue __**BITCH **__when she comes around again for you. I told you I won't let any female take you…Not even Dena or anyone…" she said rubbing her head to my back…_

_Boy I wouldn't want to fight Luna, I would win though she would tear a piece or two from my body in the process…_

_Slowly getting up we headed to the central Cavern to see if any else was up…_

"_Great morning?" asked Jerile smugly he was clearly amused by Luna's threat to Dena…_

"_Oh yeah great if I count Luna nearly causing a bloodbath against Dena yeah it is a great morning." I said groaning…_

_He chuckled and fell over swaying his head in joy…"Jerile can I ask you something?" my tone was filled with curiosity…_

"_What is it?"…"How are relationships in our species? I mean do others have mates like me…What actually happens?" I asked…_

_He sighed in complete amusement." Well we do take mates both drones, runners, praetorians…" he stopped as I interrupted…"Praetorians?" I never heard of that Xeno species before…" They the females any way are born to be the next Queen, and theres usually a dozen mostly males in any hive, about 2 or 3 are in candidacy for the Queen's throne if you wanted to put it." he said in amusement, he must enjoy me not knowing a lot about our species…_

"_Usually knowing intimately happens when we choose mates but when a Queen chooses one to continue the next line of the hive…You thought we didn't mate to continue our species did you?" he asked slyly…_

_I growled "No. So its only queens who have children well eggs right?" I asked…_

"_Yeah pretty much though other mates do have intimate private lives in our nests thought off spring are produced in the courtship. Why do you want to court Luna?" My breathing stopped and I stuttered ,"WHOA!!! Hey…No I was curious besides I don't think I even where to begin personally I really have no urges to do anything to begin with?" I defended myself quickly before he got a wrong idea…_

_What the hell was wrong with this asshole saying something about me and Luna…_

_He chuckled and didn't pursue the subject…The others came from their caves from different passageways…_

"_Well time to hunt and patrol our territory Eric. Hope you like Houh-ET meat." he said moving toward the entrance._

"_What the fuck is that?" I said dumbfounded…He grinned inwardly to me…_

"_The thing Luna killed when you got here." Oh shit gimme a break not that bear creature…It was big to an average Xeno but to me it was fat and slow which annoys me if I hunt one…_

"_You may want to hunt in a pack to take that thing down." slowly walking beside him,…"Are you leading us? Because We hunt alone or in pairs for our food."_

_I sighed in irritation great time for some new dam teaching lessons, just like the hive…_

_All the others looked at me in disbelief cept for Luna since she knew to hunt as a team…"Ok we split up and contact everyone when you find a Houh-et or whatever you call it, we circle it and I'll think of a way to bring it down quick." I said to them in a bored tone…_

_---------------------------------------------5 hours later-------------------------------_

"_Eric we found a Houh-et, Dena and Slash have it cornered." Jerile contacted me in an urgent tone…I sighed finally I'm freaking hungry as hell…_

"_Where the others?' I questioned him…"I'm with Stalker, and were going to where Dena and Luna are, there just a couple of minutes away from you are. Head to your left and you'll hear it." he gave me a general direction to head to…_

"_Gotch'a ." I ran quickly to the scene…A bear creature was there it looked like a Brown Bear but was taller. Heavier, and more aggressive…Luna and Dena kept it at bay but it swiped its massive paw against Luna who flew back into a cliff face hissing at it…Dena jumped on the bears back and bit viciously into it but got a mouth full of fat and hair…It shook her off like a fly…_

_It advanced to Luna trapped…I growled to get is attention…It turned its ugly mug to me in a snarl…_

_We advanced slowly my eyes never left the Houh-et…Now I was closer to it I saw how big it was…I was even in height with it, and I knew I was faster though brute strength I paled compared to the reddish-brown mass of muscle…_

_I crouched into a aggressive stance venom leaked from my jaw in hunger, anger, and the desire to survive…It charged with a roar…_

_Nimbly crossing to my left I used my tail to gash its left ribs and with my reward was the sigh of red blood…it roared again and it came within ten yards of when I jumped with all my strength and I landed on its back…_

_Using my claws and feet I hooked onto his flesh and dug in and it thrashed violently to get me off, carefully aiming my stinger I bit into his short neck…_

_He kept thrashing around and refused to die as I kept biting and digging into his neck…Suddenly Jerile and Slash jumped and bit into his sides, then Luna and Dena went for his legs…with our combined weight, wounds, and his exhaustion the Hout-et dropped, and it died as its heart pumped to its last beat…_

"_Shit that was fun." my body was weak all that energy to fight this monster drained me both physically and mentally…_

"_Yeah but our reward weeks of meat from a hout-et and their flesh is very tasty and has the best recovery rate from a wound." said Slash in her happiest tone I ever heard…_

"_Yeah and I say the one who dealt the last blow should get first bite." Stalker replied in dull tone. "Eric you lead the hunt." he said to me…_

_Jerile nodded and I stepped to the body and took a chunk of its flesh and it was very tasty and the others followed…_

_I don't know how long we gorged on the bear but I smelled a strange scent from the entrance of the forest and the others smelt the same…_

"_What is that scent?" asked Jerile in puzzlement…_

"_Its dull and has a nasty smell like death and the noise from it is well I don't know…" Slash cocked her head toward the scent…_

_I hissed in rage and panic…"Shit they followed my trail…FUCK and they sent marines after me." I said in a raging voice they all noted my fury and back away except for Luna who hissed at another scent…"That Bitch." she said two words I knew wasn't great either…Julia and Marines huh…Sucks.._

"_We got to kill the humans, follow me quickly…" I said to the other four who followed me with Luna…_

_---------------------------------USMC HX-85 Transporter Unit---------------------_

_The corporal was in a foul mood his patrol was reduced to five men due to a last minute mix up of orders…Search to find the hybrid experiment…_

"_Stop the truck I need to take a leak…" the soldier driving the light armored truck slowed to a stop…"Five minute break and search report if you find anything…" he gave his orders and left to find a tree to piss on…_

_The four other men spread around the area but one decided to leave the back door open and monitored the trucks communication and its engine status…_

_Two men were walking away from the truck and heard a twig snap…_

_One drew his pulse rifle and slowly advanced into the dense brush and forest…He left for about ten minutes until his companion called him,…"Jackson you all right, is there anything there…"_

_Movement from the brush…a head slowly rolled to the soldiers feet, Jackson's eyes stared in horror to his companions face…A hiss came from the brush…_

"_CONTACT!!!!" the soldier fired into the brush…A screech of pain came from it …_

_The Corporal heard the gunfire and ran to the radio in the truck…_

_A man was screaming from the side as he was being pulled into the brush…"OH GOD PLEASE NOOO!!!" he clawed at the earth trying to get away but a sickening crack as the mans wrist snapped as he was dragged into the forest…More gunfire and screams came around his perimeter…_

"_This Scout Patrol X-Tango'R8, we have contact with unidentified hostiles and believe to be the target…" A hiss stopped his report as a massive green looking Xeno appeared behind him…He screamed and tried to open the trucks passenger door and partially succeeded as he left the radio mike on and was being pulled by his right leg…_

"_OH FUCK…GOD HELP ME!! NO PLEASE AHHHH--SHIT NOOO" the corporal cried out in pain as he was dragged away and a sickening snapping and crunching and the forest was silent…_

_I looked at the carnage around the truck and the dead man at my feet…I sighed more would be coming well Julia probably will just in case…_

"_Stack the bodies, place in the truck we'll push toward that cliff that's only thirty yards away from here…" I ordered everyone else to do it and we continued to do so…_

_-------------------------------Several hours later--------------------------------------_

_I walked with no one, along the canyon which was only a little ways from the forest…I sighed as I recalled the soldiers pleas of mercy…_

_This is survival but I can't help but look that could've been me if I was in a different life…"What will it take for them to stop sending pointless people to die." I thought aloud…I came to an edge of another cliff to see a lake before me , the waves crashing against the sharp jagged rocks below…a path was to my left towards the forest and to my right leading to a mountain or two…_

_A rock came down from behind me!!! "What the hell?" I spoke mentally…Looking up a scent caught my attention it wasn't the soldiers but something human…another human maybe a native I thought grimly as I prepared to kill the unlucky soul who saw me…_

_A green beam of a light put a dot onto my arm…FUCK!!! I jumped away from it and skidded to my right to pounce where it came from…_

"_Wow you are intelligent." a voice spoke above me…A soldier well it appeared to was wearing a mask with green lit eye sockets, wearing black armor/uniform, and wore a black cloak flapping as the wind picked up…_

_I growled at the soldier or who ever it was…"Hey now. I did not come to fight you, I'm hear to help you." the soldier said sweetly or it was equivalent to that tone…I hissed…_

"_Shut the fuck up, and I don't need your help,." I thought angrily…_

"_Hey now that language isn't necessary Eric." the soldier spoke in a disheartened tone…_

_I hissed in shock!!!"You can hear me?" … "Yes I'm telepathic to a degree or so." the soldier laughed sweetly at his confusion…_

"_Who are you? We haven't met you before and you better get away or else I'll rip you entrails out of your fucking body." I threatened I didn't trust this individual at all…_

"_Hey give me a break I had to trail that scouting party you slaughtered to find you. Personally I'm here to help you."…"Who are you? I don't trust men or soldiers to begin with ." I retorted angrily…Maybe I should just kill you now one more male soldier doesn't make a difference…The soldier sighed…_

"_First off I'm not a man." she took her mask off, " Wow your bigger with this mask off." she said in amazement…"Second I know who you are and I believe we've met a long time ago Eric Sanders…" My breathing nearly stopped…Sanders? My last name…I never knew…_

"_Why don't you come down since I can't see your face clearly…" I spoke weakly my tone was straining with curiosity…"Are you going to rip me apart if I come down?" she asked eyeing me closely…"No you have my word I'm human still so I'm not a killing machine or monster…"_

_She shrugged and jumped and landed nimbly in front of me…I wasn't nervous since I stood twice her height…_

"_Who are you?…and how do you know even if I have a last name?"…she laughed in joy…"Dear Eric we haven't seen each other in so many years that I doubt you would remember after all that's happened to you…Oh I'm sorry what there using against you to catch you…" her face frowned in sadness…_

_She looked familiar but who does she remind me off? Who? I pondered…she looked at me and her lips formed a smile…"Well I do look like someone you know though you can't remember…" she stepped closer to me to which she didn't seem scared or nervous in any way…_

_She now stood directly in front of me face to face but I couldn't see her directly without a light, my vision saw her outline and her darkened shadowed face but I couldn't tell…_

_She placed her hand reaching to put her hand against my face she felt warm even with her black gloves…"Eric do you want to know your past and me?" she asked quietly…_

_A last glint of daylight broke through the darkened sky and her face was visible for several minutes…"What the hell?!! You look like Julia almost though not by much…" My voice cracked with emotion as she heard my thought cry out in pain…_

_She smiled sadly at me and spoke the most shocking thing I ever heard since Julia told me it was her as the blue Xeno…_

"_I'm Rebecca Yutani, older sister to my dead younger sibling Julia Yutani." she spoke softly…her eyes were light blue but her features Julia's as well were there the voice almost a mirror copy…it was scarier then hell…_

_My whole body quivered at her touch and revelation…"Impossible I thought Julia was an only child like me but I-I..never knew she was part of the Yutani family…" even I knew who they were at the base everything was labeled Yutani, they owned majority of everything in the universe…_

"_Nobody Knew except the Yutani Family or known as Weylands, my father agreed to put my younger sister at risk for you to be a success to battle the Xeno's at the cost of his child and he didn't give a rats ass about us. I'm devoted in avenging my sister and destroying the corporation…and we need your help to free the imprisoned Xenomorphs to destroy the Company from within…" she placed her other hand to my right cheek on my face…_

"_Please we..no I need your help Eric Sanders to help avenge my sister and kill my father, please we need someone human but not fully to give our plea to other Xenomorphs." she begged me sadly…I sighed Luna…_

"_No I can't I'm sorry. But theres someone who's here I can't leave behind and with out her my sanity would've been gone to darkness…I won't leave her…forgive." I turned my head away and started to walk away with no regret in saying no…She sighed…"Well you better hurry they found your other home and the blues are converging on the location…hurry if your sanity lasts til you get there…"Rebecca said sadly she disappeared when I turned around…_

_A screech of pain echoed from the other side of the canyon…"FUCK!!!" I ran as fast as I could toward the others…_

"_Is it all right for him to go. We could've netted him when you were talking with him…Why let him go." asked the soldier to Rebecca…_

"_Why? He was always used as a puppet, he been through so much at only 16 or 15 but if we force him he'll kill us with no regret or sorrow, plus I will not force him, send the team to his hive, assist them by hunting the blues…if his companion is dead then I'm afraid he'll go mad with grief then kill anything he sees and then we'll lose our only hope of making this plan work at all…"_

_The Sun lit the path where Eric took his path to fight her dead yet alive sister…she wanted to end her sister's misery badly, and her lover's grief, she couldn't help but be drawn to him as her sister…He seemed so lost and sad she wanted to comfort in anyway…_

"_We have com-formation the Blues have reached his Hive and the other Xeno's are fighting back, and have apparently killed 1 blue…" the soldier reported as his team were near the scene…_

"_We move now…Lock and Load boys we have blue Xeno's heads to mount." she said in an iron tone she flipped on her mask and loaded her double-barreled pulse rifle retro fitted with armor piercing rounds…"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Note: I know I said I wouldn't update this though my cousin died and his funeral was 2 days ago…but I managed to think of all the good times and I continued to write…_

_So thanks to all who read…__1000 HITS __AND __370 __VISITORS _

_Add some ideas please I'm going with the human being added to Eric's life, and as you can see the next chapter is going to be a huge climatic turning point…Reviews please…_


	11. The Path of Descisions

_I ran so fast that I couldn't believe I was even running…I flew as fast as lightening to my home…_

_The scent of death appeared in the air as I drew near the caves…She wasn't lying when she told me of Julia and this attack…Why?…_

_The cave into sight swiftly…I panted in panic as acid blood burnt the rocks to the entrance and a body of a blue Xeno was there, Julia well at least one of her any way I thought…I wasn't going to happy about facing two of her again but still I had a fighting chance if the others are alive…_

_Luna please don't die…please be alive…I prayed silently please if theres a god I beg please let her live…_

_I was going crazy now, praying to god?…I never was religious in any way in fact only guards told me when I was younger about Catholics and other religions…Now I feel awkward praying to a figure…I chuckled grimly…_

_A screech was to my right and Slash was fighting Julia which she was doing badly…Slash was all torn up blood streaming and Julia had her legs cut and her ribs broken still it didn't even phase her…_

_Silently I stalked her, climbing the walls being directly above the two combatants, Slash was knocked back against the wall and she spit blood out as Julia finished the final blow to kill her…NOW!!!_

_I roared with an intensity that scared the shit outta me and my claws ripped open her skull and her body fell limp…Slash slouched against the wall…_

_"Where the others? Dena? Luna!! Jerile?" I kept her up but she replied in a fading tone…she was going to die…_

_"Upper…Cavve..rns…Blue ones tra..pp-" she coughed up blood again…she gripped my arm in a desperate way as if she wanted me to hear this…_

_"Promise…me you will hel..p us and …tell Jerile I'll miss him…" her heart stopped and she went limp…Placing her down I placed my hand on her face and I let out an enraging screech to let Julia know I WAS HERE TO KILL HER!!!!_

_Luna heard her mates roar as it echoed throughout the caverns…_

_"YOU BITCH YOU WON'T TAKE MY MATE AWAY FROM ME!!!!"Luna roared at the blue Xeno and she hissed at her words…_

_"So this is the one my husband cares FOR!!!I'll tear you apart you **FUCKING DEMON!!!**"…_

_Luna was enraged at those words as well and she leaped and torn at her violently with no regard for her wounds and she clawed, but at the larger female…_

_She scored many hits and bites because she moved like Eric and she studied his fighting to find a way to discipline him if he found another female to stay with…_

_The blue roared and charged again and Luna jumped up on the blue's back and bit as hard as she could at the neck and the Xeno went limp as she severed her spine at the neck joint…_

_She panted but looked in horror as another massive blue came into view…This one was strange it glinted a light of its body and seemed larger then her mate which had to be shocking…_

_"You will die here you worthless bitch." the Xeno blue said in a searing tone…She charged_

_---------------------------------------------Couple minutes away---------------------_

_I noticed Jerile fighting a blue with Stalker and were winning though barely…Dena was missing…_

_"How many of them are left " as I raced around to flank the other Julia…_

_"This one and some other one I smelled earlier go find Luna Stalker and I can handle this Outsider Bitch.." he said in enraged tone…Stalker hissed at the blue…_

_"Jerile…Slash she's dead…She wanted me to tell you that she'll always miss you…" I said in a sad tone…_

_Jerile ROARED…In pain, grief, sorrow, and anger as he charged at the blue…_

_I sighed understanding his loss…Another scent caught my attention Luna's blood…My body shivered as the putrid scent overwhelmed my senses…Shit, time to kill my unfortunate Fucked Up lover…I said in steel Iron tone…No mercy was coming to Julia…_

_I rounded passage after passage until I reached the cave where she was…Dena was on Julia's back claw at her and a screeching noise came off as her claw hit at her skin…It sounded like a metal plate…_

_Luna was off to the side…with a long gash on her ribs and her arm seemed at an awkward angle as if it were broken…Dena was flung to the wall were a sickening crack came from her…Julia advanced onto Luna with venom dripping in anticipation to make her kill…_

_Slowly stepping out from the shadows I hissed to get her attention…She slowly turned to me…_

_"Eric. So its true, you and that **bitch of a monster** are mates?" she said in a distained tone…I looked over her she seemed larger then the others and her skin glinted as metal was combined with her skin…She looked like a killing machine then alive…_

_"Yes she and I are mates whats wrong…Don't tell me your **jealous?**" I taunted her to make her pissed at me then concentrate on Luna…She didn't even flinch at my remark…_

_She grinned," I'll just kill of the competition so I can have you and no one else…Starting with this **Fucking Bitch**." she said in glamorous tone…She felt thrilled to look at me flinch slightly…_

_I growled a deep threatening echoing off the walls it made her step back in fear…I hope your afraid Julia I'm tear your **FUCKING HEAD OFF!!!**_

_My mental vow shook her entire frame she seemed to bristle at my words…_

_She charged and I met her head on…She was bigger then ME!!! And stronger with this new upgrade…Locking my hands with hers they un-natural…"What the hell did they do to you." I panted as she pushed me back…_

_"I got a make over to make it easier to bring you back with me and then we'll together to death to us part…"she whispered dreamily…_

_"You better keep Fucking dreaming you bitch because I…" I pushed her back…"I will not be a prisoner to them,you, or ANY OTHER FUCKING THING!!!!"_

_My tail slashed against her skull briefly stalling her…My claws punched her head quickly and had precise aim and a dull clank was my answer…_

_She laughed as she grabbed my arm squeezing the muscle…My bone was breaking slowly…Fuck this hurts I cried out in pain…"Ahhahh--Guaahh" My wrist was breaking again and I heard the dam bone creak…_

_"Shhh Eric I promise it will be quick and have little pain as possible." even when fighting him she couldn't help but wince as he cried out…Just like back in that cell…Julia had his head in her grip now and she prepared to knock him unconscious to bring him back…_

_Luna sprang to Julia…"DROP HIM YOU DUMB BITCH!!!!I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!"…No Luna don't I thought quickly…_

_Everything appeared in slow motion…Julia's tail collided with Luna's chest and penetrated her chest…drip…drip…her blood came out from the wound…She struggled in madness to reach Julia's face to scar the fucking bitch who had her mate in her grip…_

_Her vision flared…No I have to save him…_

_I felt rage…no more then that I was **PISSED****BEYOND RECONITION!!!!**_

_I wanted to escape this rotting hell to save her my mate Luna!!!_

_I laughed inhumanly as my body felt suddenly tight and uncomfortable…_

_Julia prepared to grab my neck but I used my tail gorge her to let go of me……CRAACCK…Julia looked in horror as she had half of my face with her....  
_

_She panicked in thinking she killed me…She thought wrong…_

_I torn at my body my old skin pealed off as if it were changing molting was more the verb…My skin fell off in my attempt to reveal my new body…_

_It was a lighter green, my claws were longer, slimmer, and sharper…more deadly…My feet were sharper as well, I felt larger and I looked in utter joy as my tail had barbed spikes in they traveled across facing up in a V shape…_

_I grew at least another four or five feet in length…It felt great…_

_I rolled my neck to get my joints loose…I didn't know what just happened but it felt reliving , and it was great…Julia smiled,"Wow you look gorgeous Eric, I can't wait to bring you back now…" she spoke hungrily…I hissed in absolute annoyance…_

_She charged and nimbly jumped to my left and whipped my tail to her legs, a loud screech was the aftermath, the metallic skin was buckled in…a dent was visible…_

_I lunged using my claws I bashed her head again and again she felt stunned at my new strength a series of dents were crumpled on her head…She roared,"YOU WILL COME BACK WITH ME!!!"…She came within mere feet of me with her jaws angrily opened and claws raised…_

_I jumped onto her back and yanked my arms under head in a deadly headlock and rushed toward and jagged piece of granite sticking out and a sickening clack was heard…Blow poured from her wound and she went limp in my grip…"Stay in my memories Bitch…" I spoke in a steel tone…_

_"Luna you alright?" rushing towards her she was alive but barely…"Eric, I'm glad she didn't take you, I'm alright…"she grunted her wounds were serious I thought in concern…"Don't move I'll check on Dena…" My back was turned to Julia…_

_Her hand twitched…She had one order from Yutani cripple Eric so they could bring Eric in alive with little trouble…She stood slowly and charged toward his ribs hoping to make him pass out…_

_I didn't notice anything wrong…"Dena you alright--" "ERIC!!!" Luna jumped to receive Julia's tail through her chest…Blood splattered across my face…My breathing stopped as her heart slowly faded into the void…No…_

_I roared a blood curled screech and dived at Julia with all the rage suppressed in my new body…I pinned her below me her tail was trapped under my foot breaking the tail-bone…Her jaw I stuck both my claws into her ,mouth and ripped the stinger out, green blood gushed out…_

_My hands contracted and pulled her head with the intention of cracking it in half…The tendons and bone broke under the massive pressure and her lower, upper jaw was ripped half way across her banana shaped head…Blood splattered everywhere burning the rocks on the wall…_

_I ran to Luna…"Luna Wake up please wake up…Don't leave me alone…please not again." my voice cracked in grief…Luna spoke a familiar sentence that some one said to me at the beginning of this new life…_

_"Eric kill them, those bastards who caused you much grief and sorrow,…I wish we could have been together for longer but promise me this my mate…." she broke coughing a huge amount of blood…_

_Her heart thump…thump…thump……_

_She leaned forward and nuzzled my face and her stinger slowly touched my teeth in my jaw in a romantic yet desperate kiss……I held her tighter…_

_"Please find…happiness …don't live in sorrow, promise me this…" her voice died off…_

_Thump………thump…………thump…………silence and forever more……_

_Luna was dead………A single drop of sweat dropped from my face, right where my old eyes used to be as a human……The closest to a tear any Xenomorph would ever have……_

_I carried Luna's body outside, a team of commandos surrounded us but I didn't care…nothing mattered the last of my sanity was loosing its will to live…_

_Rebecca called off her team,"Let him pass." she spoke quietly and so I moved on to the a giant tree…I'll bury her as the last love I ever will probably have again I said sadly…_

_The digging took me only minutes……Placing her body in the grave I covered up the grave……hissing lightly I spit my blood to the trunk of the tree…Lightly enough for a symbol to last a very long time_

_The cross……this marked Luna's grave……I slumped against the ground to my knees in slowly moaned at this latest loss which hurt just as bad as losing Julia for the first time…as a human…_

_Rebecca came from behind me…I didn't care again…She kneeled beside me and took my head and placed my head onto her lap…I didn't fight her…Her arms wrapped around my head in comfort…her warm body and her smoothing heart beat reminded me of painful memories over all these months…_

_She began to hum a song from when she hummed as a young child…her mother sang this too her when she felt sad,…Eric was a child at age 16 at most…She rocked him slowly and I had to say if felt calm but I moaned and hissing in pain as I lost Luna, Julia, and now basically my reason to be at peace…_

_I felt the rage and the desire to kill again rise in me but it was different…the same when I killed that bastard doctor and escaped to freedom…this was the same feeling just as strong…Yutani When I find You I will rip your FUCKING ROTTING SHIT OF A BODY TO PIECES!!!!I thought this with all my mental strength…Rebecca flinched but didn't say a word she felt his pain and she was overwhelmed by it…_

_How can you bear this burden of pain Eric? How it should destroy a normal person's life like a twig…I will help you through this life as best I can Rebecca vowed silently…_

_"Can I have a few hours to think about my decision please…" I asked finally and broke free of the woman's embrace…_

_"You may and I must destroy Julia's bodies so the military don't make another upgrade…they will have too start from scratch to do so…"_

_I nodded and walked off toward the canyon's……_

_--------------------------3 Hours later----------------------------------_

_I looked at the horizon a thunderstorm was brewing the thunder I could clearly as any person speaking to me…Lightening flashed in the black clouds…_

_Should I stay here and try to live my life in secret and darkness, or go with Rebecca to bring down the Yutani's family and business…I sighed in painful decisions…_

_Why must all this fall to me? Why did I deserve this fucked up fate…My former kind turned me into Luna's kind, and now should I trust humans again if so will they turn on me……_

_"I won't be able to do this alone…" I said helplessly…_

_"Your not alone brother…" a voice answered…Looking in amazement three members of my former hive were looking at me in awe as usual…I laughed…_

_"I thought exiles weren't welcomed with open arms?." I spoke to them…_

_It was Sun, Fang, and Wind…my well other family frankly to speak…_

_"Our hive was attacked Eric and were going with you, to kill those humans who killed our mother…" Fang spoke rather coldly…I mentally smiled Same old Fang…_

_"Also I would love to kill that blue race traitor…" Sun added excitedly…Well at least he can lead a party…Wind nodded at me seeking my approval…"Yes you too Wind." He smiled…_

_"Don't forget us Eric." a gruff voice spoke from behind me up the slope…_

_Jerile, Stalker, and Dena…"Were going with you because I believe your our only chance of survival…we follow were you go…brother…" he added respectfully……I chuckled since when did he give me respect…My family of my newest race supported me fully…_

_The Path of Decisions was a tricky thing to walk through……full of uncertainty and Thorns……_

_"Lets go…" I made my choice…Yutani your head is mine……_

_-------------------------------Exiles Cave----------------------------------------------_

_Rebecca sighed as Eric slowly made his way towards her……_

_Her team was edgy because of his presence…some brought their hands to their firearms for security…_

_Rebecca was anxious though she didn't show it externally…"Have you made your decision Eric?" she said crossing her arms…I smiled and nodded…_

_Rebecca gasped as she saw my smile curve inward…"Your going to help us?"_

_"Yeah duh…though I won't be alone…" I hissed toward the forest…_

_Rebecca was stunned at the sight of half a dozen other Xenomorphs coming into sight…"Some are from here and others from my hive when I lived among them, they all have the same intention as I do…The head of Weyland Yutani, we can get along with your men as long we have a large room to stay in…" I said my guidelines to her in a serious tone…_

_"Eric my ship is massive, since I bought it, it's a massive battleship with hundreds of spare cargo holds…Though I might have just the largest hold available…" she smiled gently…Her plan of killing her father was coming in to place and she would not use Eric as a mindless weapon his decisions reflect on mine as if now…_

_"So when do we leave?" I asked curiously the soldiers were eyeing us with alarm as now seven Xeno's where now against their group of twelve…_

_"We leave now, Operator contact the ship send in…" she looked at me and the others…"3 drop ships, 1 for removing supplies, for us and one for our guests…" her soldier looked like he was having a stroke but followed her order…_

_"Well this is going to get interesting, humans and us living together, I'd rather fight that hunter again…" Sun grumbled like a child…Fang nudged him assuring his safety…I sighed knowing I could understand humans the others will have to adjust though the same can be said for that lot…I thought loudly so Rebecca could hear…_

_She pouted through her mask, " Don't worry we'll figure something since you the original everyone was anxious for…" she said grimly…_

_The drop ships came into view they landed in the clearing and the pilots turned pale as corpses when they saw us…_

_The ship we got into the pilot pulled out a bottle of some drink and took a few pills…He's scared shit less of us…I snickered at him which made him jump…_

_Rebecca decided that she accompany us since she knew we were going to scare her pilot to death and I felt comfortable since she's the only one I knew in this group of hers…_

_Still I wonder how will I find happiness I don't know where to being…I hope I get a sign to point me the right direction…_

_The others were clearly nervous well their standards to the marines well they looked like they were going to kill…_

_The ship lifted off quickly….I heard muffed radio chatter…"Contact has been loaded and heading toward base." the pilot said looking back at us…His Co-Pilot kept looking back at how far we were…_

_Again I laughed at there discomfort…The flight was rough though my hive brothers and sisters had experience when I landed on the ship…As for the exiles they hissed and jumped at all sounds…I just relaxed and enjoyed the flight…_

_Their ship came into view…It was massive…"How many soldiers you have on that ship?" I questioned Rebecca…"5,000 ." she answered mentally…_

_Fuck that many, shit this was a great idea now…what next?_

_"I own the ship and command all those men who I trained , met, bought, and trust me as their captain and commander of the ship." she retorted to me now clearly annoyed by my choice of words…_

_Well at least it makes me feel human…I said laughing…_

_The ship docked into a shuttle-bay…A group of a hundred men were waiting for us…I sighed as I knew a hundred men had a thousand different problems for my kind know…It was going to suck badly…_

_The doors opened and a bunch of armed Marines pointed their pulse rifles directly at us…Oh joy bullets…_

_I sighed as I stepped off into the bay where all the marines backed off at my size…_

_Well lets get the introductions ready I said to my hive…they nodded and prepared for a warm welcome…in deep space surrounded by 5000 armed humans who would kill them in a moments notice…_

_Author's note: I might change this to rated M because you might see some Xeno/Human action, and don't think it will happen I'm still thinking about it…_

_Give me Reviews if you want it or not…idea's please people…I'll listen to any you got… _


	12. The Play Ground Of Hell

_I looked at the guns of a hundred marines pointing directly at us…Oh great please tell them to relax I told Rebecca as she walked past us…_

_"Relax gentlemen there on our side.." she said as she walked to another officer of some high rank…_

_Frankly I didn't have a clue in what rank soldiers went in it never crossed my mind when I ripped apart other marines…_

_"Eric, these humans don't trust us." Fang said bluntly she was at the point of snapping at anything that was pointed to her…_

_"Of course they don't we're aliens to them were mindless killing machines ready to rip them apart…" I chuckled grimly…_

_The others stood around me in a defensive group, they felt a bit secure with me around them…apart from Fang who was shorter then me…_

_"Mam were do we put these **things**." he asked her softly his eyes were on us practically me, I smirked at him he shivered at the sight…I laughed mentally_

_It wasn't bad I felt a new joy to tease humans now, instead of killing them I could either intimidate them or tease it was a grim conclusion…_

_"Place Mr. Sanders in Cargo hold X89 on the 4th level." Rebecca said to him, she turned to look at me," That should be large enough for a hive."…_

_I shrugged "Well as long were not bothered by any one of your marines I think my companions can understand living with humans…There more nervous then a pack of dogs…" I laughed to her…_

_She smiled slightly but only he saw it…The officer sighed in relief knowing majority of level 4 was not occupied by any marines so no dead bodies on the 1st night he sighed in relief…_

_"I'll lead them besides I don't think any one you could feel comfortable…" Rebecca eyed the other hundred men…There was fear in the eyes…_

_I could hear a few hearts race…boy they look like they going to shit themselves I shook my head in amusement…_

_In the end Rebecca and four other soldiers lead well…kept their rifles at us we were on a cargo elevator to the hold…_

_"Dam thing's gotta be alien, look at it…" a soldier whispered to his other companion the other answered back,…"Dam bug looks like its gonna kill the commander look at him staring at her like a food source…"_

_That did it, I was fucking fed up with them stabbing me in the back, and I could hear them as if they were yelling…I hissed and growled at them as I turned my mass towards them…_

_They were thrown against the wall with my claws at their throats…_

_"Shut the fuck up…I'm not going to pretend I can't understand what you ignorant **fucking **pieces of flesh are saying remember one thing smart asses…" stating coldly to them directly…It shocked I could communicate with them across with a mental link…I guess I had to concentrate to speak with them since I was formally human…_

_Both them their eyes wide as I spoke again…"Here's a fair warning, you try to kill anyone of my hive, I'll **RIP YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF!!!!**" I roared to them…Shoving them against the wall I let them go as the doors opened…_

_Rebecca looked at me with an annoyed expression…"You know I could've stripped of their rank and in prison them…" she said mentally…Turning my head to her I said this in cold blood…_

_"I do not trust **you **humans…they… no, any, make a threat to kill us we will kill them…Don't expect mercy from me since I was formally human I've learned that some humans are more of a monster then we are…" My hive walked with me as we went into the cargo hold…_

_Rebecca was stunned in more ways in one…He isn't afraid to die, he hates his former species and trusts Xeno's more then me…She sighed knowing he had a confused life…Being human but not fully…_

_Her two soldiers were scared to death…the hybrid wasn't no ordinary Alien he was human to an extent…Rebecca stared at them with icy-daggers in her eyes…_

_"Well that went well." Sun said he looked as if he wanted to kill those two soldiers…I shrugged," They need to know I'm smarter then them and I'm not stupid either…they most likely thought I would be a normal Xeno…" _

_The hold was full of crates and other boxes…I smiled at the site…"Well your up to something" Fang nudged me…I looked at the smaller Praetorian…"Stack the crates leading to this door, we'll make a path to make them go when they come to visit us…That way we can watch them if one tries to pull something…"_

_All the others looked at me, they knew I could predict the humans move or get a general idea, they trusted me with their lives…they knew the only way to accomplish their goals was to work with them…_

_Needless to say that didn't mean we were going to be defenseless either…_

_------------------------------4 hours later------------------------------------------_

_"Were done brother…" Stalker said from the top of the crates…The crates were stacked in complex maze of some sort…They were stacked up by four to five crates tall…A nice over view if some guests were going to visit…_

_The paths lead to an open part of the hold where we would all gather…_

_We each had our own nests or spaces to sleep in…it wasn't hard who got what order to serve under…They wanted to feel as a hive…_

_Personally I didn't care as much…I was used to humans but they wanted a leader to guide them…A.K.A "Eric will lead us?" Jerile spoke…_

_The others looked at me, I was up on the upper crates looking at the maze…"Why me?" I said yawning…_

_"You're the only one who can handle humans without killing them." Fang said, I noted the scorn in her tone, she viewed humans as hosts…_

_She looked at me in appealing way, she said from a queens prospective of building a new hive...Why would she think it to me?.....Oh no...  
_

_Well duh I thought all she needs is a mate and well here comes the queen, I did not want a queen in here now, it would be risky and humans loved to study alien queens…Since they barely knew about them in detail…_

_The others waited for my answer to lead them...Great leadership is really a pain....My head was buzzing in confusion....finally I decided....  
_

_I sighed in wariness…"Fine on one condition just relax and try to get along with another, since the last thing I need is break a few bones to stop a fight…" I was a bit worried on how different Xeno's would cooperate with another…_

_I knew different hives would attack each at first glance, hives fought another for hosts, food, and territory, the queen told me this on the flight here from the base…_

_"Well its late go get some sleep something tells me that tomorrow were going to have company…if you don't too its fine just try to get along, or just get used to this place…" I yawned, my den was a bit always from the center…I needed the peace and solitude…_

_The metal surface was hard to sleep on…"Dammit the ground is better even when it was hard…" I grunted trying to find a seemingly impossible comfortable place to sleep…_

_Finally through some miracle I finally found a spot and my exhaustion was building in me…_

_-------------------------------Rebecca's Quarters-------------------------------------_

_Rebecca sighed as the water from the shower warmed her body…_

_She was thinking about Eric's threat to the whole those soldiers no her entire ship…she shuddered as his voice was clear as the night, and his tone was like a knife to the ribs…_

_But she knew he was helping them to kill her father his true enemy that put the project of creating a hybrid and getting it back at all costs…_

_She but couldn't help it when he was near her, she felt an emotion that puzzled her…She tried to figure it out but she didn't linger on it…_

_A beep from her comm, was paging her…Sighing she covered herself with a towel around her body…_

_She knew some of her men wanted a peak at her body she was something a lot of men grinned at, she wouldn't lie, she was fine…_

_Her compact body, smooth skin, her light blue eyes with black hair down her back…She was sexy at that thought she smiled, none dared to make a move on her since most men were idiots and hard headed…What she yearned for out of a man was three simple things…_

_A sense of humor…had a sense of mind to care for a family…and have a past kind of like hers, filled with sorrow, and loss but a will to survive…_

_"Commander the hybrid has done something we didn't expect to happen…" the soldier said…She sighed, men, thick headed as usual…"Well what did he do?" she said in a steel voice…_

_The comm. Produced a live feed of the hold, "Clever Eric very clever." she whispered warmly…He was incredible in just a few hours since arriving he ordered a maze out of all those spare crates we had in there…There was something she liked about him but she kept it to herself…A single passageway was visible in the front of the cargo bay elevator making them to walk down that way…_

_"Mam I'm curious could we get a blood sample from Sanders?" asked soldier…She raised an eye brow," Why?"…_

_"The chief medic wants to see if its possible to turn back into a human, which personally I believe is bunch of bullshit, with the scientists did to him…" he finished waiting her answer…_

_Hmmm…if we could get him into human maybe just maybe he could have peace he was looking for…and also she could bring him along with her and……NO!!NO!! What the hell am I thinking? She took a deep breath…_

_"Fine I'll see to it if we can, I'll head down there tomorrow with a squad of soldiers…" she said yawning…She shut the comm off…an went to her bed and fell a sleep…_

_-----------------------------Next morning Eric's hive---------------------------------_

_I stretched and yawned…Dam that was the most shittiest place I've ever slept in and on…I said in irritable tone…Better ask what the others think…_

_When I saw the central space I looked at everyone sleeping in a pile…They must've done this to feel protective of another and to get more comfortable…well it was better then sleeping alone…_

_Suddenly I heard a rumbling noise…"Oh great…the elevator." I groaned…The others woke up in a fury of shock and anger…_

_"What's that?" Sun looked around…_

_"Are they coming?" Fang suggested…_

_"I'm hungry enough to attack a Houh-Et.." Jerile grumbled…_

_I smiled at their thoughts…"Well lets welcome them since they were so honest to let us aboard the ship, lets have some fun… and remember DON'T kill them…just tease them until they either point their rifles at you come straight to me…"they had a bit of excitement…_

_We scattered on the upper crates, we could see each other but all had passages to cover, for the smaller ones we had gaps to jump across to the other side and climb and hide to…it was a playground of terror for those who've come for a visit…My laughter was joined up by everyone we all knew that this was some spare time to scare them…_

_The door opened and Rebecca stepped out with a dozen or more soldiers armed with pulse rifles…clearly they were wary of the new "allies" they acquired…I could hear there heart beats racing as a bunch of hissing was heard…_

_"Fuck where are they?" one spoke in scared tone…_

_"That's what I want to know, can't trust these fuckers…" another soldier spoke in an iron tone, though he was scared I could pick out the stress of fear in his voice…_

_They looked around at the new maze the "fuckers" made…that made me laugh, it pushed me to kill them but I would keep my word unless they threatened us so I decided to send Rebecca a message…_

_"We are just having a bit of fun, so please don't shoot at us because the last thing I need is gunfire…" my tone to her was playful but deadly enough to shake her…_

_"Relax boys, there teasing us, so don't shoot unless you want to be on the next garbage collector we come across…" she told them this in a cold tone…_

_The soldiers looked at another in confusion , but Rebecca added this to really annoy the fuck out of him, "Set your weapons to stun, he wants play with something that will hurt so be it…" she said smiling like the devil…_

_Kill joy…snarling to her…She mentally added this to me only…"What's wrong little boy you scared off a little girl like me…"she said teasingly sweet but her tone had enough steel in it to make me annoyed…_

_Huh…little? BOY?!!…Ok bitch you play like that? Fine, lets fuck around then…Get them I ordered the hive, no killing either…_

_The unit spread up into the passage knowing now this was a live but still dangerous skirmish with something human but not fully human…_

_A three way split came into view, she sighed knowing Eric he had the advantage here now…she went alone to her left, and half her team went left and right…_

_I snuck slowly and stealthy…Her heart was calm…I had no trouble finding her…I hissed to make her jump..it worked and she fired…at the opposite side I mentally started laughing hard…way too easy…_

_"Fuck " she said angrily…Sounds of stun weaponry was going off like crazy…I made sure no attacks were fatal no were though they weren't soft…half her team was knocked out and the other half slowly died down…_

_Her back was against an opening slipping easily and quietly I was directly above her…She took a deep breath…I smiled at her attempt of courage…I gave her credit but it just made want to laugh again…_

_My tail shot out quickly and wrapped her arms and chest her gun dropped as she was pulled to meet the rest of me…_

_My hand was against my face in an almost amused but bored look to a human…"Well that was quick." I said to her yawning…_

_She pouted…"Give me a break I didn't know you made this…and you were too good at being quiet…" she struggled as I brought her close to face though not too close in range of my stinger…_

_"Oh please…I hissed once or twice giving you a hint but you fired in the opposite direction…honestly it made laugh a few times…for a soldier your pretty slow at signs…" I shook my head in mock horror…_

_"Oh please this was a game you made…" she retorted…_

_I growled,"Playing huh…for Christ's sake what if you were facing real hostile hives and I mean hostile like aliens who don't listen to me and if we find at your fathers facility…Use this as honing your skill in defending yourself from my kind…" I said in wise tone…_

_"Also there are many ways to kill a human male and female…" my scenarios popped in my head to scare her just to make me chuckle in future days…_

_"Kill me?" she eyed me coldly…I smile inwardly…_

_Well…" my stinger came out slowly and gentle nipped her neck, and parts of her shoulders…Rebecca closed her eyes and her body was reacting to his touch…_

_"Next my claws…" my used my tips and gentle crossed her skin at her neck and across her face very gently again…Rebecca wanted to hold in a moan of pleasure…_

_What the fuck is wrong with me? It as if I loved his claws and mouth nipping me…This proved to her that Eric had a sense of humor, and he was smart in letting them get officially yet unofficially lessons on to kill the aliens who wouldn't help them…She moaned again…_

_I laughed my body shook both mine and her frame…"I have got to be seeing things , its as if you **enjoy death** at a non-lethal price…Wow and here I thought humans could surprise me any more…" my tone of laughter was amusement but I was curious why did she like this?…It was starting to nag on me…_

_Rebecca flushed in anger and embarrassment…I noted it and let her down and gently un wrapped my tail around her waist…_

_The others were actually watching me…Oh crap didn't notice you guys, sorry I was having a bit too much fun…I chastised myself in sincerity…_

_"Oh we saw, that female looked like she enjoyed **your touch**…brother." Sun said slyly…Fang, Stalker, Dena, Jerile, and Wind all laughed…I sighed great now they got something to tease me with…fucking wonderful, and I made a simple human gesture to them since they didn't know it…_

_Flipping my claw backs palm to me all my claws dropped except the middle one…They looked at me wondering what I was doing…I grinned…and stopped…_

_"Well now the game has ended did you want something?" I asked looking down at her…She picked up her firearm and answered…_

_"Yes, I'm asking you to give us a sample of your blood, to see if a reversal was possible to change you into a human form…Well I want to ask for your permission…" she said looking at me…Oh great…"We'll talk at my den, grab on…don't worry I won't bite…" I said grinning she took my extended claw and placed on my back and ran towards my den…_

_Reaching the place Rebecca noted a side elevator which she built a few years ago, and ironically it connected to her room…Great luck she added…_

_I noticed her looking at the wall to her left…that got me thinking something was up…"You need my blood I love 've to say yes but how are you going to do that without acid eating your skin…" questioning her…_

_She pulled out a long…I mean a very long fucking needle which they scared the shit out of me…I groaned not my greatest memories with that **horror instrument**…oh hell no…Oh fucking god_

_"I hate those needles make it quick," my arm extended to her…it was shaking a lot…dammit…_

_Oh my god he's scared of this needle…she giggled and couldn't help it…_

_His whole length shuddered as it slowly pierced his skin, which was easier said then done…A green full sample my blood was in the needle which didn't get eaten away from it…what is that thing made off…_

_"Plasti-Pillenary…Plastic with the strength of steel…" she said warmly…_

_Bah…science really annoyed the hell outta me…"Well I got to go, my men need to be looked after now I'm afraid…" she sighed…_

_"Not really…gather those humans and dump in front of the elevator…" I ordered everyone else to do it…_

_"Well thank you Eric…We'll be back when your blood will be analyzed…" she said smiling…Eric was human in his own way…He had the leadership, and at the same time an innocent person trying to have a gentle and fun life…She smiled at him as she left…_

_"Oh-Ho! Getting close to our guests brother?" Jerile and Wind had appeared on top of my den…"How long?" I asked groaning painfully…_

_"Oh the scared of needles, the smiles, and also the little pleasure part back there…" Wind said in an innocent let a deceiving tone…Come a bit closer so I can claw you my prayer came out…_

_"Well she be back again so any problems teasing this batch?"They laughed mentally," Its just as fun as killing them, but those guns sting…" they walked away…Finally to relax…_

_-------------------------------4 hours later Medical Office---------------------------_

_"This is most interesting Commander…" the DNA Specialist said to Rebecca…_

_"What is it Doc?" she said looking at the image of Eric's DNA structure…_

_"You see this pairs of chromosomes, they're alien but in total Sanders is roughly 19 % human Mam…" the doc said studying Eric's pairs…_

_"19 % that's impossible that number should be lower around 5 at least…" Rebecca said, she had the original reports of his earlier past…_

_The doc shook his head in disbelief ," Also another thing is going to shock you mam, and the whole Universe in general…" he took out a bottle of 1988's red wine from Earth…_

_"Mr. Sanders here can actually 100% breed with humans, he can have off spring that can look human in appearance but have the abilities of the Xenomorphs…" he drank from the bottle in a desperate attempt to believe this himself…_

_Rebecca stared at the holographic image of Eric's DNA, body and reproductive organs…He could have a family with a human, and his children would be human but not fully…"Do we even know how can this be done?"_

_The doc looked at her in with expression of both logic and mystery…"Well from what the model indicates the pregnancy would be only 5 months, and birth is normal to humans , so no fatality, but to do the actual deed is something I don't want to know about nor explain…any one drawn to him is either insane or just down right wrong…Still it would be an interesting specimen to see produced…" the doc admitted grudgingly…_

_Rebecca was in shock, Eric and a family…From what she seen of him and from his past he defended his loved ones with no regard of his own life…Her sister for one as a human, and then his other lover Luna…_

_She felt a warm fire build within her…Eric was those three things of a man, humor, sorrow, and protecting a family…not many marines would have those three she wanted…but what was the risks involved, and Eric had lost people he loved and it was killing him inside out…_

_"Thank you Doc, and please do more investigating about this cross breeding for scientific reasons only…" she said in a stone voice…_

_The doctor drank his wine again and continued the predicted models of the hybrid humans, and found many ground breaking medical advances…not a single disease…would been caught by the hybrids, AIDS, Cancer, HIV, and other diseases to humans…_

_He picked up a sat. com phone and linked off a communications buoy…_

_"Hello you've reached Yutani Industries please give your reason of calling the President now…" a voice said…_

_"Project Hybrid…" the doc answered smugly…_

_Very interesting twist in the story now, Eric is now the key to two hopes of humanity now, the perfect weapon, and the cure for the next stage of human evolution…If I continue this story with the ending I want your going to see this story cross over into some else's story, but if I don't get permission from that author then I'll continue writing a different ending in about 3 or 4 chapters…_

_It's a bit wordy so send more reviews in please…_


	13. The Lost Memories of Pain

I wrote this Chapter by listening to two songs, I recommend you listen to them, while reading this..."Breathe Into Me" by Red,...

and the second "Let the bodies hit the Floor" by Drowning Pool...

_

* * *

I yawned as the fighting between Sun and Jerile was coming to an end…Sun managed to pin Jerile under him and his stinger softly…more like quickly struck his neck…_

_I sighed knowing this was all we could do…Its been four days since Rebecca came down here…Honestly how hard was it to study a sample of blood…_

_Then again I was a hybrid between the two species…That part still makes me fucking angry I thought…_

_Fang looked at me, she could sense my rising anger…Fang was the only besides me to feel everyone's feelings since she would become a queen sooner or later…As a Praetorian she could feel partial feelings since some where her siblings and others weren't from the hive…_

_If I was ever to be harmed Fang would be able to lead them…I sighed knowing if I was ever in danger they would kill everyone on this ship…I didn't care about them killing the marines but I was worried when she would become a queen then that would be a hellish scenario for me to handle…_

_The only reason she didn't transform herself into the Queen was due to her lack of a male mate…I knew little about the role of mate to the queen it had something to do with the genetics or something…Normal Praetorians equal normal Xenomorphs I slowly figured this out…_

_But what if the mate was different what would happen?…I think Fang is interested in me since I could give traits to others when they would burst from a host…I quickly got off this subject…_

_"I'm getting bored…" Wind said on the top of the central space…He always loved the heights on the upper hive or maze so called…The crates were stacked high…roughly if I had to guess twenty-five to thirty feet…_

_Stalker came from my left asking me, " When will we kill any humans? I'm dead bored and that's not normal for all of us…When can we tease them again…" he said yawning as well…_

_I groaned, everyday now since the "playful" time with the marines they were bored…so was I…_

_"Who knows when they come down again I'll ask…" My body stretched trying to keep the stiffness out of my muscles and joints…It was hard to stay like this, even I hated it…_

_The only good thing if I could even call it good was the meat that was delivered though dropped off was more the dam term…Everyday around god knows what a couple hundred pound beef chunks were placed at the elevator…_

_I felt like a pet eating food from the "master" it fucking got under my skin as the term applied…_

_I got up and headed to my den…it was practically the same as the central…just smaller and quieter…Sitting down I started to think of ways to escape…just in case someone wanted to pull something…_

_A slow rumbling came from my left…the place where Rebecca stared at…Quickly climbing to the upper levels I watched my den from a large enough opening space between the crates…It hid me to some extent…_

_A door opened and Rebecca walked out…She looked around to see if I was there…So she had a back door to the hive I thought seriously…dammit I should of thought of that, the existence of a back door still it was to my den directly…I laughed hard…_

_Rebecca pulled out a pistol…She was nervous clearly…_

_It took her a couple of days for her to come down to the hive, for few reasons to talk with Eric…But she was worried that if her crew found out about her talking to him about the results of his blood, and plan to attack her dad they would probably flip and rush to kill them…_

_I watched her as she slowly backed under me directly…déjà vu…I thought happily…I was curious about why she enjoyed the lethal scenarios I showed her…It nagged on me constantly…Time to have some fun…I thought…_

_Rebecca jumped as hiss sounded to her right, then to her left…She trembled, if this wasn't Eric she would be in trouble…namely getting killed, he did warn her about coming down secretly, and he or any other down here would kill her…She aimed to her left then right looking up at the levels for signs of movement…_

_Wow is she fucking stupid or just being lazy I thought in mental storm of amusement, doubt, and curiosity…My tail slowly dropped behind her…_

_She took a deep breath, I grinned…Rebecca let out a quick shout of surprise, and horror as my second mouth lunged to her face, it was out of reach by an inch…I knew the range and decided to scare her brains out…it worked I said laughing…_

_Rebecca was paler then a corpse if that was possible…A tail wrapped around her and shot up to a lunging mouth…_

_NO…I'm going to die she thought panicking …A laughing tone filled her head as Sanders spoke to her…_

_"Wow, here I thought you could be more predictable…" Eric said in moderate tone…He was enjoying every moment of this…_

_"DAMMIT ERIC WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SCARE THE HELL OUT OF ME!!!!!I THOUGHT I WOULD BE IN HELL NOW!!!.." she screamed mentally at me…Her face was twisted into a snarling woman feared by her men…_

_I chuckled at her anger…It was satisfying to have the boredom lifted…even her eyes blue as water in a river where glaring at me with rage…_

_"Well its boring down here…and my hive want to play the game we did when you came down here…" I said in an innocent tone it didn't fool her she sensed the excitement, and his deadly side…_

_"Your blood took longer then I thought…it usually should've been down in about twenty-four hours…though some un expected results made us dig deeper in your DNA…" she said stiffly…She was hiding something I knew her tone was straining from the tension…I hated being left in the dark…_

_"Oh? Really now?" I cocked the side of my head to her to make the expression of me glaring at her…_

_Rebecca felt her blood run cold…He knew I was hiding something she thought…her face was becoming pale again…and her gun was at least a story below her…_

_"I now your lying so quit keeping secrets please I hate being left in the dark, what did you find?" I asked coldly…now my playful attitude was gone, and I didn't care if I had to break off a limb or two to get her to talk…_

_She trembled in fear though her eyes were defiant…I grinned as she remained silent…"Well I can make you talk…so please excuse the physical trauma…" I laughed in a playful harmony…_

_My stinger slowly extended to her neck and softly nipped her skin very slightly…Lets see if she will tell me…I had a feeling that she enjoyed something like this…_

_Her eyes fluttered but her defiance was still in her features…My claws slowly slid across her cheeks then neck, her body was getting warmer I noted and she took deep breaths, her breathing was accelerating, I cocked my head to the left in amusement…_

_Finally I was fed with it…Hissing I used my mental strength on her and a series of images flooded our heads…_

_-A picture of me in an office…A doctor saying," 100% chance," and it continued…_

_-She looking at herself in the mirror muttering," Will he accept me?"…_

_Rebecca was stunned as she felt Eric pressing his mind into hers revealing what shouldn't be seen by him…She had to fight back,…_

_-A lab filled her vision…needles were everywhere on his body…She look over him as a human…he was struggling as a massive needle was taking blood from his neck…he looked like a 12 year old at most…_

_-She saw her sister…Julia pleading with the doctor in stopping as Eric was being beaten by the guards in his cell…She knew he was and looked in horror at his ID on his right pocket…_

_-Sean Sanders…the boy's own father…_

_What the hell?…was my memories flooding into her head I felt her slip into my head…it felt alien to both us…_

_Eric saw more images…it shook him to his core…_

_-Julia and Rebecca playing outside a large house on a sunny day…A man walked and pulled Julia into an elevator that sprung up…and Rebecca was dragged as well…_

_- A Lab came into view, a man and a woman in white coats had a small boy…It was himself…_

_-They looked at him from his back, and he saw evil, anticipation as the girls where brought to see him, also he saw…I gasped in shock…_

_-A massive Xeno, a praetorian was in a capsule, in greenish blue liquid, with needle like hose lines into it…it turned its head to the small human and grinned…_

_The flood of memories flood them both and Eric dropped Rebecca and I grabbed my head shaking back and forth as the pain of lost memories slowly rose in my mind…_

_"AHHH" I punched the crate in an attempt…to control the pain with another pain but I roared as it failed…_

_The hive sensed me in terrible pain…and they hissed angrily… and raced to my den…_

_Rebecca got up slowly slumped against the side of the door to the elevator to watch me now run around in withering pain of my memory…She felt a tear slide down her right cheek…_

_What the living hell did he go through?…she asked…I panted as the last memory came to me…_

_----------Eric's Lost memory----------------------------------------------------------_

_"Ah you brought some friends for my **son.**" asked the male doctor…Eric looked at him in dumbfounded…_

_The female doctor looked at him, and he saw in her eyes the eyes of scientific potential…she viewed me as an object…_

_The man in a military uniform and looked at the girls, they looked at him and waved to him…He felt his cheeks blush…_

_"Yes, these two are my nieces there father gave me permission to **befriend** your son, Doctor Sanders, and Miss Sanders…" he said grinning…_

_"So boy…who do you want…" the doctor placed a hand on my left shoulder…His smile was that of an insane man, more like the devil…_

_Julia stepped forward and asked," Uncle can I play with him?" she asked innocently…Eric blushed a deep red, the women smiled and spoke…" Yes dear children go outside and have fun…"_

_Julia grabbed me and pulled me to the door…Rebecca was looking at the monster in the lab…"Don't worry about that its dead so its not going to eat you dear Rebecca," said the man over her…_

_"Major will you take your leave now, my wife and I must prepare for a few scenarios…" said Sean walking toward the creature…_

_"Yes I shall, Niece I'll take you home to your mother and father…" said the major gently…"Yes uncle Yutani," Rebecca sighed…_

_---------------------End Memory Flashback------------------------------------------_

_I panted as the memory was gone…what the fuck was that my body felt like it ran for miles…_

_Rebecca stumbled to me, and spoke " I think we just had our memories revealed to us, and I think it triggered parts of your lost memory…" her hand went to her head as the pain she felt from him was immense…_

_He went through hell to survive Rebecca thought she felt cold as she saw his body plunged with needles, and she saw the most terrifying death of her sister as she looked towards her lover…It would give nightmares for nights to come…_

_"What happened with my DNA?" I asked her…Rebecca was startled as he wanted the answer from her still…_

_"Genetically you're the answer to human evolution, Eric this is going to sound a but strange to you, so don't kill me for it…" she took a breath as I looked at her…I felt tired and felt the urge to lie down…_

_"Eric its possible for you to have children with humans and the children to remain human with the Xenomorphs traits of strength, speed, stamina, and probably the ability to talk to them…" she said in tired tone…_

_A shot of electricity coursed threw my body…"What? That's god dammed impossible no Xeno and human could have a family of offspring…thats **bullshit**…" I said panting…to fight the exhaustion from over taking me…_

_She stood up to walk to the elevator…"No its possible, and well I..." she stopped herself from answering further…I looked at her in a puzzled look…_

_"What where you going to say?" a memory of her in the bathroom saying, 'Will he accept me'…it echoed in my mind as I tried to understand what it ment…_

_"Its nothing, and we'll be having those games of hell you, love, and we'll start tomorrow be prepared," she answered me coldly…What the fuck's her problem now…_

_The doors closed…and the rest of the hive came over the top…_

_"What happened Eric?" asked Sun looking around…_

_"We felt you in so much pain and suffering, we thought that the humans made a move to kill…" said Wind in cold tone…_

_They all felt his pain across their mental link and it chilled them to their hearts, for Xeno's to feel pain was rare without some fight ,but let alone a whole group…it was un-natural...  
_

_They spread around in a protective stances…_

_"No it was her…" I said to them tiredly…_

_"I just experienced some lost memories of my past, and gained some new ones from her…and the games start tomorrow, because were close to staring to bring down Yutani…" My body rose and I grinned…" Time to plan the fun…"_

_-----------------------------Rebecca's Quarters---------------------------------------_

_Rebecca stumbled into her room from her elevator…She cursed herself for almost saying something to him she would regret…Why did she have to feel drawn to him…_

_She felt so drained because of the joining of both of their minds, and most of his recent memories she knew and he knew some of hers…_

_Her father's location was only nine days away and she knew her men needed experience in dealing with Xeno's if they should encounter them if they don't listen to Eric's plea…well order to help them…_

_She saw Eric as a small boy and she pictured a small girl with his features and her own…WAIT!!!! Did she just picture her and Eric's child?…_

_Stop it…Its not possible, but the doctors 100% chance theory increased her yearning for him but she wouldn't give in…too much was at stake and she wanted to kill her father and after that who knows…maybe she and him…NO!!!_

_A sorrowful event from his memory came from his mate, Luna and she wanted to cry as hard as she could…_

_-------------------Eric's memory flashback-------------------------------------------_

_I ran to Luna…"Luna Wake up please wake up…Don't leave me alone…please not again." my voice cracked in grief…Luna spoke a familiar sentence that some one said to me at the beginning of this new life…_

_"Eric kill them, those bastards who caused you much grief and sorrow,…I wish we could have been together for longer but promise me this my mate…." she broke coughing a huge amount of blood…_

_Her heart thump…thump…thump……_

_She leaned forward and nuzzled my face and her stinger slowly touched my teeth in my jaw in a romantic yet desperate kiss……I held her tighter…_

_"Please find…happiness …don't live in sorrow, promise me this…" her voice died off…_

_--------------------End flashback------------------------------------------------------_

_She had tears come from her eyes he dealt with so much before Luna and he couldn't find happiness due to his fear of losing someone again…_

_Why did she have to like men like that?…Because he had to live on as best as he could and to survive to kill those people who turned him into that body…and she was almost like him…'_

_She lost people to her father, she lost her beloved sister…and she survives to kill her father…they allied through that common goal Killing and Revenge…any happiness would come after that if there would be an after…_

_She wiped her eyes and vowed this…"I will be stronger to kill my father and we will do it…at all costs…" this is what she believed she and Eric had this in thought and…she was right…_

_---------------------------The hive------------------------------------------------------_

_She's actually drawn to me?…I laughed hardly…I could feel Rebecca's emotions and thoughts NOW!!!…I was fucking smashing my head when I realized this…_

_How I wondered?…But her conclusion made me laugh a cold chuckle…yes that's what I believe in alright though suffering was a bit much, and I would kill that Fucker who made me, killed Julia, Luna, and everyone…_

_If there was happiness then it would have to wait…Revenge is now, love can wait if I can even feel love again, all I feel is cold, emotionless, and anger…_

_Vengeance will be mine at all costs, and the aftermath I'll deal with the best I can…_

_The days of the terror games have started…._

_--------------------------------Nine Days later-----------------------------------------_

_These nine days I felt where quick, fun, and dangerous…_

_Rebecca wasn't kidding when she put dozens of soldiers to the hive…Everyday at least two or three batches came to train so called…_

_My hive was ecstatic, about the enemies they faced…I had to give them credit due reserved to her…_

_She came with monster weaponry and stunned the hell out of my hive but they never caught me once…a few hits but never brought down…_

_I always outsmarted them and I even coordinated the perfect game which none of my hive was knocked out, and Rebecca always gritted her teeth when I especially caught her alone from time to time…_

_None of my hive killed any of the marines thought we weren't hitting them soft either as well…a few had concussions and a broken rib or two…_

_It was nice to hunt yet have a bit of fun against the marines…we figured out their system of command or so called and we targeted more leadership characters of the marines…We also knew with this experience we could kill any marine quick and silently…_

_It was the best feeling we all had…and I decided to ask Fang how could we get others to join us?…She answered…"You must enter their minds since they'll be either mindless drones or insane members looking for guidance…only the queen can do this but you do it like a queen so it should be easy for you…" she snorted at the word queen to me…_

_Me a queen or king?…I laughed so hard that day that my lungs hurt to breath…and my hive hissed in agreement me a king…a unofficial title to a male…_

_For days after that we grew restless knowing the fight of our survival was coming and we knew the "good not to kill" marines and the marines we could tear apart…it was impressive for Xenomorphs to decide and kill at will…It even made me smile…_

_We all gathered at the cargo elevator…Rebecca was there smiling with the war-like being in her…"Its time…" she said grinning…_

_"Where is your father…" I asked steely…"His facility is located on an asteroid, which plays to our advantage…it's a base that kind of resembled the place you were kept…and even though he has thousands of marines and security under his touch we have you…" she said smiling…That smile made me grin in response…_

_I knew her thoughts and it played an advantage to me, but I didn't say anything her…"Eric you have two goals, get more Xeno's to help us and meet me to kill Weyland…I know you want to get a piece of him…" she raised in eyebrow as I laughed…_

_"Oh believe me I'll get more then a piece of him, his skull will shatter under my claws…" I grinned in blood lust…the anger and rage of revenge was feeling great to me…I felt broken in a way, my usual casual and calm character was gone…now I was aggressive, smarter, and a leader…_

_"Its time to launch our waves…lets have a fair killing shall we?" she asked raising her hands…_

_Author's note: I know Eric seems a bit more aggressive now, because any person would be, and I'll ask the author today if I could cross into one the stories the author has…PM me if you want to find out who it is , maybe you know the author or not…._

_Reviews please…and some ideas about the future battle for next chapter and after…ideas are greatly helpful…_


	14. Final Batle of Blood and Truth

In fight scene with Julia/Eric, listen to this " Meaning of Life" or "Get Psycho" by disturbed(sorry for my grammer),also "let the bodies hit the floor" by Drowning Pool...

* * *

_The whole cargo hold was filled armed marines under Rebecca's command…They all had killer intent in them, this is where I realized that those men like us were allied through a common goal, Revenge and the death of Yutani..._

_Rebecca gave various squads objectives and holograms were distributed of the base's layout, and I didn't need it, I knew others of my kind were there as well the Xeno's and of course Julia…_

_That would be the hardest thing to handle I thought seriously and carefully…Still I was nervous in how much Julia was up-graded to catch me…but with a quite a few thousand armed humans with us, I felt comfortable, though not by much…_

_The sirens rang…Rebecca looked at the alarm and paled…Oh great something she did expect…What the fuck could it be I wondered…_

_"He's here as well?…Why the fuck is my General Yutani here?" Rebecca's voice sounded like almost a dying corpse…_

_Yutani? Why is there two Yutani's Rebecca I said hissing, was she hiding something, I carefully looked at her thoughts…_

_"Eric, My Uucle also the one the had you created if fact your existence was his idea and my father put it into action and he's there waiting for the both of us…" she said shaking…_

_I laughed in complete utter joy…Well that's another I get to rip apart with my claws and I hope for their sakes you find them before I do…I hissed in anger, and my hive growled at any one who looked at us…_

_Rebecca calmed down after hearing my words…Eric was a formidable enemy to her Uncle and father though he has to be taken alive…which ment more focus was on him then her…more bodies for his hive…_

_"Mam do we engage the battleship?" asked the pilots over the intercom…_

_"Yes, there docked,... so open fire once the waves start invading…" she replied in a ice tone which shook every marine…_

_"The Attack starts now…" she commanded…_

_We loaded into transporters…the pilots were scared shitless by us as any human would be…_

_"Don't worry soldier we won't kill you those others will have the unfortunate end of the stick, fly us NOW…" I spoke to him to get the goose bumps out but it only made him sweat…I grinned…_

_The bases defenses kicked into action as anti-ship weapons fired at us as we came close to the entrance…The radio was swarming with mixed messages on both sides…_

_The ship made it into the hanger with little trouble…_

_Enemy marines surrounded the ship…PING…the doors dropped and I ran to the first marine I saw ripping his skull apart and my tail found a second through his chest…_

_My hive jumped the remaining five and tore them down without them firing a single shot…It felt great, all this rage being flowed onto our enemies it was sickly satisfying…I grinned at the bodies…_

_"Lets go find our new friends…" calling to the hive…They grinned and we moved onto a hallway with marines barricaded the door…I could hear their hearts beat in fear…as we approached the room…"Lab 58-96 Xeno…" I read the sign mentally…A metal door was between us and some warm hospitality…_

_Clenching my jaw muscles I spat acid to the door, and Fang, Wind added to it…Then I noticed a power cables above the door and ripped them off…every light in the hall, and the rooms went dark…the door fizzled into a lump of metal…the marines aimed their rifles into the darkness…My hive swarmed in…_

_My claw ripped the flesh of a man's jaw and I pulled hard and upward…He screamed in pain as his whole face was lifted clean off…Blood sprayed everywhere my face, and other marines…_

_They panicked and fired in every direction…some hitting others but not hitting us…bullets bounced off metal, sparks flew, and the flashes of gunfire lit the room and made us appear to move quickly…it was the black death…_

_"You enjoying this?" I asked as the last marine was killed as my hand crushed his skull like butter…_

_"Oh yes, the thrill of the kill…" said Wind grinning…_

_"I enjoy the pain we all lost and find it refreshing that we can kill without concern for our safety since we have numbers…" I said…they knew that trusting some humans had benefits…_

_Sun snarled as the cages of drones were revealed to us, Fang hissed at them to get their attention…They moved toward the glass as if seeing hope…_

_"Do you want to join us help kill these rotting bodies of flesh and blood?" I asked them in a stern voice…They were mindless to an extent but had enough will to acknowledge me…they wanted to kill and be free…A red button was near the cages…My fist smashed the red gizmo and the cages let loose at least two dozen…they all hissed and stopped before me…_

_It was actually weird for me to actually control them…but they wanted guidance as fang said…"Fang take Sun, and Wind with you to kill at other part, take half the drones, I'll take Dena, and Jerile and the other dozen…"_

_Fang hissed and took her leave…I grinned to them lets go hunting for blood…_

_-----------------------------------------Yutani's office----------------------------------_

_Charles Bishop Weyland Yutani the third looked in horror at his base being overrun with his Daughters forces, and the…"Hybrid…" he saw Eric in the labs where Xeno's were held…_

_How in hell did they move so quickly, and coordinate to wipe out his men, even his brothers men were being slaughtered…He had a chill slowly creep into his spine…His brother was next him sweating clearly stunned at the battle's outlook…_

_His niece had found the hybrid before him, and enlisted him to kill him and his older brother…Also her planning was unbelievable…they captured the control room for all security…the power HUBS, and his only means of escape the cargo bay…_

_Still he could help but grin like his brother at the hybrid killing their soldiers without mercy or hesitant…he was the soldier they had wanted, and still wanted alive and they put the last Julia up against him now…_

_"Alright Sanders lets see if you can beat this newest version of your **fucking lover…**" he laughed like a madman…Charles was biting his lip to stay calm…_

_------------------------Eric's fight------------------------------------------------------_

_A large massive room was behind this door…I thought, the mess hall, and then within it, dozens of marines dug in tight as fear choked the reason from them…_

_I grinned as the lights went off, no doubt Rebecca's men giving him all the risk seeing he was unstoppable to a degree of two…I noticed ceiling panels and I ordered the drones and Dena, Jerile to jump from the ceiling to pounce to cause chaos and blood…_

_The door opened with a small beep as the lock turned from red to green…_

_Darkness and within the shadows a deadly predator of man moved in with them…_

_I hissed to make them panic and it spread like a wild-fire…bullets whizzed back and forth hitting others and falling into pools of blood…My hive added to the blaze of killing…I laughed as the agonizing screams of death wailed for mercy…Mercy? Huh Well I never received mercy from any humans besides Julia and Rebecca, apart from those two I would never give mercy to any human…_

_A door to the room called," Production XE-55" I said, I looked back at the fight, though more like massacre…Dozens of marines were pouring into the darkness…My hive could handle it…_

_Slowly the door opened and I stepped into the giant space of a room…more like a factory…The door locked…"Some one is waiting for me," I murmured and several camera's locked onto me, my tail flipped the nearest camera in half…I gasped and hissed in horror…_

_An assembly line of hell was before me, it was Julia in various stages of being cloned going from human, to quarter human, Xeno, all failed stages and it made me gag…_

_I thought I went through hell but this… this ….is the work of hell, no one deserves this not especially Julia…"What the fuck did they do to you?" I whispered as I placed my hand on a glass of a human cloned…All around me was a massive machine, with some line of revelers with her encased in capsules…gas, oil, electric lines wrapped around the whole line, and there in an open space stood the most dangerous foe I had ever seen…_

_"Eric, so glad you made it home, to me…" Julia spoke sweetly…I only hissed at her words…_

_This is new…Julia was still the same size, the metal altered skin, and her wrists had at most had nine-eleven inch blades, her claws were sharper then normal, her tail completely metallic…her skin gave it a machine tone then a living breathing Xeno, in short… it was hell… at work…Julia and I the pawns of this insane fucked up life we had…Now it was time to end this shit hole of a life…_

_"Its time to end this game…" I said moving toward the center to face her…_

_"Eric what game? Were here finally together again!!!" she said thrilled with joy oblivious to her other counterparts…_

_"You are…so… FUCKING UNREAL LOOK AROUND YOU!!! YOUR BODY IS A TOOL TO SOME FUCKING MAD HUMANS GAME OF HELL!!! LOOK AT YOURSELF FOR FUCKING GOD'S SAKE AND THE SAKE OF MY OWN SENSE OF MERCY TO YOU NOW…" I screamed to her, now to see if she would have the eyes of reason in her…if she didn't well then she'll die by my claws…_

_She simply looked around…"What those? They were unworthy to love you Eric, and I'm the last…please lets be together…please I'll make you happy in any way I can…" she indicated to the assembly line from hell…_

_Her answer was expected but I felt rage towards her which would made my human me kill himself…I could sense her mind now it overrode past memories…She was hollow a replica of herself but her mind was dead but her body lived, she was nothing but a husk of lies…_

_I laughed slowly…"Julia, Julia, your not Julia at all but an imitation of my former lover… **you… ARE JUST A FUCKING MINDLESS BEING WITH NO PURPOSE TO LIVE, NOW DO ME A GREAT FAVOR IF YOU TRULY LOVE ME…**" my roar echoed off into every mental link I ever had, the hive, and Rebecca all felt the rage of true despair…_

_Julia cocked her head at me in excitement eager to prove her so called love…"What can I do Eric?"…I glared with my former eyes and a voice not of my own but more alien like with a the most evil tone of anger spoke this…_

_"Julia the favor of **you…DIE AND STAY IN FUCKING HELL WERE YOU NOT MY HUMAN JULIA, YOU BURN IN HELL AND STAY THERE!!!!!"…**she recoiled and I charged the final fight of survival came…_

_My body slammed into hers with ease…as my anger gave me extra strength, in fact rage gave any thing strength as long you were focused totally on your goal…._

_I clawed at her head, leaving screeching sounds from her, my claws into fist dented her head…and she pushed me back as I knew her tail came flying toward my ribs…_

_She was hissing in rage but it paled to what I felt…Her tail came to me and I caught it using both of my claws I swung her mass into the machine, then up again and swung her around across the capsules in the line…the lines broke as gas, oil, and electricity converged…Zzzzz…Fire burst across the assembly line…It spread like the devil itself set a boundary of fire, smoke choked the air though it never bothered me since Xeno's could filter air to my surprise…_

_Still swinging Julia by her tail she was dragged through the flames and she screeched in agony…I laughed in complete joy…_

_With a final burst of strength I threw her into the flames as it exploded…_

_Fire raged around me…part of her tail was in my claws…an electric cable spark dangerously…I ignored it…ERICCCC!!!"…turning I saw running to me through the flames…_

_The cable!…Quickly grabbing the rubber, I lunged as Julia's mouth opened to strike me…my hand went deep into her throat and I managed to get my hand away as the electricity shot into almost metal body…_

_She lit up like a light-bulb, blue light shined sickeningly…her body convulsed…the metal was pealing no melting of her…_

_She roared, shrieked, and hissed as her body was turning into an acid, green pool of her flesh…It was sick beyond all kills I had made before…It would haunt me for years I thought sadly…_

_Another explosion rocked the production room, and I saw a door with a simple key lock to it…I flipped it green, and the door opened then closed on the existence of Julia, my friend, love, and wife was know truly dead…and I felt peace knowing Julia would never be used as a tool again…she could ret in peace, and watch over me…_

_Yutani your next I thought…_

_------------------------Not too far away from Eric-----------------------------------_

_Rebecca and her teams had moved swiftly across the monster sized base…not with causalities nearly a thousand were dead, and many wounded…_

_She felt Eric's feelings and she saw the battle between him and her dead yet alive sister…she was definitely in love now, at his strength , and he unleashed the strength of his pain…now he was close to her only a few doors away and then onto Weyland himself…_

_"I'm around the next right, don't shoot… please," Eric said he added please she thought smiling…_

_If this plan went right from here on…she would say it to him openly and without restraint…_

_There he was the massive deadly creature yet hope of hers to kill for revenge…it was like her personal light, love, and key of survival…_

_They reached the offices of Yutani…Eric moved in front of the door…His claws were ready…Rebecca silently gave the order for her group of fifteen men to arm and lock…_

_---------------------------Inside the office---------------------------------------------_

_Charles and his younger brother Jack had armed themselves with the last large group of marines they had…at most fifty men all crammed into a room to hold at most thirty…All were behind anything that was there chairs, desks, even trashcans…a pitiful yet a formidable defense…_

_Charles was sweating he knew death awaited beyond that door…_

_Jack on the other hand was smiling with insanity…He raised his pistol as soon as the door would open and victory would be his…_

_The other marines were nervous and scared as an endless silence awaited them…_

_BANG…BANG…the door buckled as if some thing were punching the steel door, it buckled like a tin can…_

_"READY…Men open fire when you see the enemy, kill all of them no exceptions…" Jack Bishop Weyland Yutani cried…_

_Charles shook with fear…_

_--------------------------Outside the office--------------------------------------------_

_I knew breaking the door would scare them…I told Julia that there was if not fifty marines in there…as I could hear massive numbers of heart beats racing…_

_Rebecca decided to make me buckle the door…a little bit…she planned to put some C4 to blow the door…_

_I grinned as the ceiling panels lifted…and electric cables I ripped clean through…the lights went out in both the hallway and the room…Each of men had masks like hers when I first met her…they could see in the dark, and so could I…_

_BOOM….the door shattered into thin pieces of metal hissing and hitting a few of the marines…_

_The flashes from gunfire was amazingly bright and pretty in a weird way… _

_Slowly I crept across the ceiling…a marine was under me directly and my tail lunged and his skull cut clean…and then I jumped into the carnage…_

_Body after body of marines fell into rivers of blood, as Rebecca's squad killed off marines in the dark as if it were day…but some fell as bullets hit them, and they slowly fell…_

_For me I slaughtered them so easily that in fifteen minutes, every marine was dead, only the Weylands were left…the lights flickered on again, but partially…giving me a red tint as human flesh hung from my jaws and red blood dripped from my body…_

_I was the killing machine they pictured but only against them were they fearful…_

_Only Rebecca and I were left…we both chose our targets as they slumped against the wall with a bullet in them…the red flow of blood coursed through there wounds…truly a beautiful sight to picture…I sighed…_

_Charles was picked up by his daughter…"Hello dad, how's work sorry if I barraged in, I had to see you again…" she said warmly…Her father paled at her murderous intent…_

_I simply bit Jack Weylands hands off, but kept some saliva on it to stop the bleeding not the pain though…_

_"Sanders? Well you've grown…I can give you memories of your past what do you say? C'mon you parents would disappointed…" he said grinning like a madman…_

_I laughed…"Parents? I had no such thing dear Yutani, besides didn't they view me as a pet science project, even I knew that…" I said a conversational tone, as if we were friends talking over with some drinks…I smiled as my second mouth ripped his left shoulder out…Just like the doctor…I laughed as he screamed…_

_"Be thankful dad, he's very pissed off at both of you, he'll settle for Uncle's life but for you… bullets are all I need…" Julia fired her pistol at her father, the clip was empty as fifteen rounds hit their marks, head, and chest…Blood splattered against the back wall…_

_"Sanders hope you rot, in space, but I have a parting gift…" with his right hand or what was left of it…He clicked a small device…a blue button was pressed…"Burn in Nuclear Fires you demented monsters…" he laughed…_

_I just cut his head off, the red flow of life shot out of him, and it poured onto me…leaving me with an intimidating feature…_

_A tremor rocked the whole asteroid…"Oh shit, Uncle just activated a nuclear warhead…quick I hope my father didn't discover this…" she ran to the side of the wall, and a key pad appeared…_

_She pressed the combination…"Hurry there's an experimental Cyro-Ship…"_

_What the fuck's that? I asked as we made our way up to the highest point of the asteroid…a hanger was there though a moderate sized ship was there…_

_"Eric get inside I'll prep. The launch go…" I stepped in it revealing vents of air flowing in, also the temperature was freezing…_

_Another Explosion came and the whole hanger titled…Debris came from the pipe's hanging over head and Rebecca was trapped under one…_

_"Shit! Rebecca!" I said..I turned to help her but she slammed her fist into a red and green button…_

_The Ship was launching!!!!….What the fuck are you doing, you can make it, what the hell is wrong with you…I screamed in rage…_

_She smiled as I viewed her through the tiny glass window…"I won't be able too, oh by the way Eric…" she paused she keyed the commands to the AI, in the ship to launch…_

_I looked at her, and her eyes the same as Julia's when she looked at me…_

_"I love you Eric, I know it's a bit late for that, but I do…" she sighed and laughed…_

_"Keep out of trouble little boy, I'll watch you some how , I'll say hi to sis…" she said smugly looking at me and I grinned knowing my answer to her…_

_"I liked you too Rebecca, still why do you have die but not me?" I asked looking at her straight in the eyes…_

_The Ship Launched…"Shit " I said , I saw the asteroid light up in a white flash then the defining explosion…the shockwave propelled the Cyro-Ship deeper into the space…_

_"So this is it huh? Me alone again…What else is going to happen…" the AI spoke in a cheap shit voice…_

_"E.T.A Cyro stasis 30 seconds…Awaken on planetary approach…"_

_Oh fuck me sideways…I have to sleep for how long?…_

_"20 seconds " ………"10 seconds"_

_Well time to sleep, at least I'll be able to dream of everything I went through I said smiling at the stars as they flew by…_

_Gases poured into the ship, and the temperature dropped and my body slowly fell into a deep sleep…_

_Author's Note: I got my answer from Ali Western to cross into her story, Trouble Among Siblings…I can let you guess in what's it about…I'll have the first chapter posted in by Friday if my School Work doesn't get to me first…Also if she had said no I would've made a sequel to this story with Eric and Rebecca…Thanks for reading this…_

_Reviews would nice too…Ideas again would be great…_


End file.
